Todo y nada como aquella vez
by patri-md
Summary: Fic huddy situado en la sexta temporada. Episodio "la elección"... Aunque va y viene por otros episodios...
1. Chapter 1

Se odiaba a sí mismo.

De a poco todo iba perdiendo significado.

El dolor en su pierna estaba de regreso y se sentía más solo que nunca.

Por un instante percibió al tiempo como detenido.

O, lo que es peor aún, que repetía un ciclo.

Volvía al mismo lugar desde donde había partido.

**Aquella vez** estaba solo y muerto de miedo.

Las alucinaciones lo estaban desquiciando y la locura comenzaba a tomar el control de sus acciones.

Discriminarse intencionalmente de sus sentimientos le había jugado una mala pasada.

**Ahora** también era el miedo.

Aunque venía en otro envase. El pánico estaba teñido de su realidad. La certeza de saberse solo. De perder de a poco lo que lo mantenía aferrado a la vida.

Algo había aprendido con Lydia: ligarse a otro ser humano encierra un riesgo, pero también la posibilidad de hallarle un sentido a la existencia, al amor y al dolor…

Y el hecho de que su incondicional amigo volviera con su ex mujer no era lo que en realidad le preocupaba.

Ya no deseaba auto engañarse, ni poner excusas, ni ocultarse con máscaras falsas.

Le estaba costando demasiado frenar a sus emociones y pensamientos.

Y nuevamente, **como aquella vez**, todo empezaba y terminaba en Cuddy.

**En aquel tiempo**, no era demasiado conciente.

Es más, tan reprimido estaba todo aquello que surgía en forma de ensoñación… En su espejismo estaba ella: acompañándolo, pensando con él, seduciéndolo, cuidándolo, salvándolo.

**Ahora** que lo sabía, que ambos conocían una parte de la verdad, no tenía idea como seguir adelante.

Y ella comenzaba a esfumarse definitivamente, igual que cuando su imagen se desvanecía de su historia alucinada.

Le dolía.

Pero esta vez tenía la certeza que, ni el ibuprofeno, ni la botella de whisky, ni siquiera el frasco de vicodín oculto tras el espejo del baño podrían calmar el dolor.

Hacía cinco minutos ella había entrado en su oficina:

_-¿Quieres que vayamos a cenar? ¡Yo invito!_

Sintió que ella lo miraba diferente. Ya no expresaba provocación, ni seducción, ni enojo.

Pudo vislumbrar ternura, pero también pena…

¡Y, por Dios, que era lo último que deseaba despertar en esa mujer!…

_-¿Y Lucas? _– atinó a contestar, viéndola como de reojo.

No le guardaba rencor. Ni a ella, ni a él. Solo abrigaba bronca para consigo mismo. Sentía que en el fondo merecía perder.

También sabía que ella estaba eligiendo con la cabeza.

Optar por él sería algo así como comprar un boleto para pasear en la montaña rusa de la vida.

Y ella le temía al vértigo de los últimos años.

Aunque ya no fuese el mismo, quedarse con él encerraba demasiado peligro.

Cuddy entendió el sentido de su pregunta y respondió con dulzura:

_-Lucas trabaja esta noche… House, solo intento que seamos amigos…_

Por fin, el respondió con una sinceridad y dureza que causaban escalofríos:

_-¿Amigos? Es lo último que quiero que seamos._

Quedaron sin habla. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron. Pero no había palabras para pronunciar.

Y ella se fue.

Otra vez la dejó ir…

Pensó para sí mismo_: "Que cobarde eres, House"._

Nuevamente dejó pasar la oportunidad de encararla. De exponerle algo más que un juego de palabras.

De sincerarse, de ir al grano y decirle: _¿Que hay de nosotros?. ¿Lo amas a él?. ¿En serio me dejas?. ¿De verdad no sientes nada por mí? _

O lo que sería aún más imposible de pronunciar: _Te amo. No te vayas. No me dejes. Necesito que lo intentemos…_

No.

No se sentía con derecho alguno, ni con la valentía suficiente.

Pero quizá porque el miedo se convertía en pánico. Quizá por el terror que le invadía al pensar en que "sin ella ya nada calmaría el dolor" . O porque no quería sentir autocompasión…O simplemente porque la deseaba demasiado… hasta la locura…

Por todo ello, y como si acabara de comprender el diagnóstico de la enfermedad que lo empujaba al abismo; sintió el impulso y quiso jugarse su última carta.

Se puso de pie, tomó el bastón y se dirigió sin reflexionarlo, casi por instinto, hacia el ascensor que lo llevaría a su despacho..

**Como aquella vez**, y a pesar de que era tarde ya, ella aún estaba ahí. Acomodaba sus papeles para partir.

House golpeó y abrió al mismo instante, sin esperar respuesta. Como solía hacerlo.

Se sentía un poco "dueño" de ese espacio en el que los dos se topaban a menudo. Un lugar preferencial que ella le había cedido, casi sin quererlo, en el trato cotidiano.

Ella respiró hondo, pero su gesto y sus palabras no transmitían lo mismo que en **aquel otro encuentro.**

**En ese entonces** ella había querido deshacerse de él rápidamente. Le había dicho que estaba cansada, que necesitaba irse… Le había hablado con hartazgo.

**Ahora**, en cambio, parecía dispuesta a atenderlo. Es más, necesitaba oírlo. Escuchar lo que él había venido a decirle.

_-House… ¿Qué quieres?._ Preguntó, detrás de su escritorio.

El podía ver que su mirada seguía siendo una mezcla de ternura y pena; lo le causaba aun más daño...

House había atravesado ya un año de rehabilitación.

Casi trescientos sesenta y cinco días sobreponiéndose a su adicción, tratando de vincularse de otro modo, de reconocer la necesidad de "otros" que había en su vida…

Aún así, más allá de sus pocos o muchos logros, le costaba encontrar la frase justa para expresarse ante esa mujer...

Poner sus sentimientos en palabras… ¿como hacerlo?.

Se sentía incapaz de "retarla" y gritarle toda su verdad.

Pero esa mirada que lo ubicaba en el lugar de "perdedor" le desesperaba. Odiaba aparecer frágil para ella.

Quería que lo mirase como hombre… Como lo había hecho siempre… Sin compasión…

Por eso, ahora estaba allí, frente a ella y no quería abandonar el barco antes de haber peleado hasta el final…

Aunque no quedaran demasiadas esperanzas de sacarlo a flote…

**Como aquella vez**, él esbozó la palabra que más le costaba pronunciar: NECESIDAD.

Pero teñida de otro color. Con un nuevo matiz…

Con gesto grave. Con voz profunda. Con la mirada clavada en sus ojos. Con su convicción de siempre, pero también, con desesperación (**otra vez, como aquella vez**)…

Consiguió por fin articular una idea, que sintetizaba mucho, demasiado.

Que era la verdad, aunque no completa:

_-"Necesito… tu cuerpo"_

_..._

_CONTINUARA..._

_Gracias por las opiniones que puedan dejarme..._


	2. Chapter 2

ANTES QUE NADA, GRACIAS POR LA LECTURA Y LOS COMENTARIOS...

NO CREO QUE SEA NECESARIO ACLARAR, AUNQUE POR LAS DUDAS LO HAGO, QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN... ETC. ETC. ETC...

ACÁ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO...

AMO A ESTOS PERSONAJES Y ESPERO QUE NO SE DESDIBUJEN EN MI RELATO... AL MENOS ESO INTENTO.

Y QUERÍA DEDICARLE ESTE FIC A MI AMIGA MY HOUSE O MIMI, QUE FUE LA QUE MAS ME ALENTÓ A ESCRIBIR...GRACIAS!

SALUDOS!

"_**Cada corazón merece una oportunidad…"**_

Dulce Condena (A. Calamaro)

Su manera de mirarla la llevó a otro escenario. A una circunstancia diferente.

A otro momento de esa historia compartida.

En aquel entonces, ella estaba destrozada por su frustrada adopción. Desahuciada.

En un instante, como un soplo, el sueño de ser madre se le escapaba de las manos.

Buscó refugio, sola, en un rincón de la casa vacía. Más silenciosa y desoladora que nunca. En aquella habitación que había preparado para recibir a su hijo.

Lloró hasta quedar sin aliento. Hasta que se le gastaron las lágrimas. Hasta que le ardieron los ojos y la piel…

**Aquella vez** él irrumpió, de improviso. Intentó brindarle consuelo, a su modo, soltando alguna de sus infaltables ironías.

Se sentía despedazada.

Y aquél hombre que la había desacreditado con persistencia, se aventuraba a confortarla…

¿A qué mierda jugaba?

Lo miró con odio. Lo insultó. Se lo echó todo en cara.

Para su sorpresa, él no se defendió. Ni siquiera respondió a la agresión…

Reaccionó de forma inesperada, con un gesto que la conmovió.

La miró fijamente a los ojos…

Exactamente **como ahora mismo** la miraba. Con el alma.

Como por arte de magia se expusieron sin velos y se hallaron desde lo más hondo de cada ser…

Profunda y desesperadamente.

Con furia y necesidad, se besaron. Apasionadamente. Un beso que surgió del dolor…

Causa y consecuencia de un encuentro verdadero y sincero, sin disfraces.

Cada uno refugiándose en el otro.

Sus manos reclamando y dando cobijo. Sus lenguas, hurgando en la profundidad ajena, que se sentía propia. Sus respiraciones en un solo aliento.

Parecía que nadie podría separarlos… Que jamás lograrían despegarse...

Sin embargo, abruptamente, el se detuvo. Y se fue.

Y ella fue incapaz de retenerlo.

Se echaron atrás... Huyeron.

Por dudas. Por miedos.

Después vinieron las excusas, los pretextos…

Cada cual aportó su grano de arena en el triste discurso de la racionalización.

Intentaron negárselo a sí mismos… Se burlaron.

Pero allí estaba.

La sensación sobrevivía intacta.

Reaparecía en sus vidas como un fantasma.

Fueron negligentes intentando asfixiar aquel sentimiento.

Pero resurgía sin permiso. Se vivificaba sin pedirles aprobación…

Aquella verdad renacía a cada paso que daban, y los arrojaba al mundo, desnudos. Vulnerables. Indefensos.

Había una fuerza superior que se erigía ante ellos y que los dejaba impotentes.

Como un impulso, los llevaba a buscarse incansablemente.

Y se encarnaba en el deseo que les brotaba por todos los poros. Cada vez que se topaban…

Entonces, la urgencia de besarse y de tocarse, de encontrarse íntimamente, de abrirse y penetrarse; todo aquello reprimido, se ocultaba y sublimaba en una mirada…

Cuddy creía conocerlo más de lo que él imaginaba.

Había algo en ese hombre. Algo que le conmovía.

Su brillantez no era un secreto. Ni su inteligencia. Ni su genialidad…

Pero, por encima de todo eso que era claramente visible, lo percibía íntegro.

A pesar de la payasada permanente, de la pelea diaria, del comentario grosero, de la broma burda, de la rebeldía…De las trampas y de las transgresiones.

A pesar que la tenía en vilo permanente…

El siempre estaba ahí, firme en sus convicciones… Parado a pesar del dolor. Por encima de sus pérdidas… Y más allá de parecer al borde, siempre, de caer a un nuevo abismo.

Y tenía la certeza de que, por detrás de aquella envoltura, se ocultaba el verdadero ser humano.

El que ella supo vislumbrar **aquella vez** …

**Ahora**, ambos estaban en su despacho, de pie uno frente a otro…

**Otra vez** con el corazón abierto…

Y él, con ESA mirada que la abrumaba.

Lo escuchó y no le sorprendió lo que venía a decirle.

Para ella, House era House.

No le ofendieron sus palabras…

Sabía que había algo por detrás de ellas.

O quizá quería aferrarse a esa idea.

Porque lo conocía demasiado. Y no de un día o dos…

De veinte años atrás…

Una eternidad en la que había aprendido a aceptarlo así, tal cual era…

Y quizá porque lo amaba, inevitablemente...

O porque deseaba **ser ella, por una vez en la vida**. Antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y se perdiera para siempre hasta no reconocerse a sí misma.

Quizá porque tenía cuarenta y pico de años…

O porque sentía pánico de no tener nuevamente esa oportunidad ante sí, de verle allí confesándole que la necesitaba…

Quizá porque sentía una irresistible atracción física hacia él…

Quizá por su mirada, que era igual a la de **aquella vez**…Profunda. Intensa. Sincera…

O porque sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

Quizá porque ahora no le apetecía escapar, ni quería dejarlo ir…

Quizá, por todo ello, y quien sabe por qué otras razones…

O porque no quería pensar en razones.

Y sobre todo, porque no quería pensar…

Se escuchó a sí misma, decir las palabras que jamás habría imaginado pronunciar ante semejante propuesta...

Porque ahora pertenecía a otro hombre…Aunque su cuerpo le decía que no era cierto...

Con su mirada, brillante, clavada en la de él.

Con desesperación.

Seria y provocadoramente, respondió:

_-Acá me tienes…_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Gente: Acá les dejo la tercera parte y pronto colgaré la cuarta... Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí! Gracias...

"_Tengo marcado en el pecho  
todos los días que el tiempo  
no me dejó estar aquí.  
Tengo una fe que madura  
que va conmigo y me cura  
desde que te conocí.  
Tengo una huella perdida  
entre tu sombra y la mía  
que no me deja mentir.  
Soy una moneda en la fuente,  
tú mi deseo pendiente,  
mis ganas de revivir."_

Gloria Estefan (Hoy)

Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras… Pero más aún de la respuesta de Cuddy…

Se dio cuenta de que no esperaba nada… No tenía nada en mente. Ni tenía idea de cómo seguir adelante.

Su contestación lo puso entre la espada y la pared… El provocó y ella lo obligaba a actuar...

_-Acá me tienes…_ había respondido…

Su voz seguía siendo suave y al mismo tiempo segura.

Pero también encerraba desesperación. La de conocer qué se quiere, pero saberse impotente de concretarlo. Estar al tanto de la verdad, pero ignorar como afrontarla…

Por fin, House pudo leer algo más en la mirada de Cuddy_: "no me dejes ir"…_

El respiró profundo, asintió con la cabeza, triunfante, en un gesto que ella adoraba; le miró, le guiño un ojo, y le dijo: _-¡Vamos!_

Cuddy se asustó de sí misma; de lo que había dicho, y de lo que sería capaz de hacer; sin embargo, aún así, no quería pensarlo demasiado…

Después de todo, fue ella quien se acercó primero para invitarlo a cenar…

Pero la idea de una simple cena de "amigos", se transformó en una "cita"…

Y, en un segundo, como un relámpago, House había pasado de la categoría "mejor médico del hospital", "empleado más problemático", "dañado", "loco", "su peor pesadilla", "su hombre más deseado", "¿amor?"; a convertirse inexorablemente, en **SU amante**…

Y ella, en una mujer tramposa…

Repasar esa idea la llenaba de culpa y la llevaba a una única conclusión: estaba volviéndose loca…

Asimismo, deseaba dar el siguiente paso.

Y, aunque pareciese extraño, confiaba en él.

Salieron del despacho, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, cruzando alguna que otra mirada: tímida, nerviosa…

El diálogo no fluía fácil.

-_Como vas vestida, tendremos que ir en tu auto_; dijo House cortando el mutismo que los invadía.

-_Ok._ Balbuceó ella.

-_Pero me dejarás conducir a mí…_

_-¡Puedo manejar mi auto! ¡Que haya asentido a tu propuesta no implica que manejarás mis cosas a tu antojo! _Replicó Cuddy.

House la frenó, tomándola por el brazo, antes de que se subiera en el asiento de conductor. Con firmeza y, al mismo tiempo serenidad, le espetó:

_-Mujer, acabas de acceder a algo más importante que operar un vehículo. ¿Aún no te fías de mí?_

Y ¡otra vez su mirada! Hoy, más que antes, la dejaba absorta, indefensa… Hipnotizada.

_- Creo que está bien…_Cuddy liberó su brazo, entregó las llaves, dio la vuelta y se acomodó en la butaca de acompañante…

El volvió asentir con la cabeza, con gesto triunfador y divertido:

_-Además, no sabes a donde te llevo… _

La noche estaba fresca y húmeda. Había cierta densidad en el ambiente.

Pero más allá de las condiciones meteorológicas, el clima entre ambos era espeso, y se hacía difícil respirar, hablar, romper el hielo…

Parecía que los vocablos habían huido del universo…

Se dirigieron así, en silencio, sin emitir palabra, hacia el único destino posible.

El único refugio en el que podrían esconderse y retozar a gusto. Encerrarse para liberar la intimidad que existía entre ambos…

Cuando atravesaron la puerta de su departamento, el la tuvo frente de sí, como **aquella vez** que lo alucinó…

Aun lo recordaba como si lo hubiese vivido… Como si en realidad hubiese sucedido.

En su delirio, ella había rozado sus labios y el no había podido contener el deseo que había guardado durante años. La arrinconó en la pared y la besó… Ella respondió al beso, gustosa y desenfrenada.

Al igual que animales en celo, feroces, se atacaron, se mordieron, se devoraron… Así había sido en su cabeza y en su sueño…

**Ahora**, nada era igual.

Esa mujer era una realidad palpable, estaba ahí, expectante. Le había dicho que sí y aguardaba algún movimiento de su parte.

En realidad, no sabía muy bien como actuar.

Además de aquella alucinación que lo llevó al loquero, no pocas veces había fantaseado con ella: el modo de emprenderla, la manera de abordarla. A veces violentamente, otras con sutileza. En ocasiones la situación tejida en su mente tenía la forma de una relación brutal, salvaje, y en otras, como un contacto cargado de delicadeza.

Porque cada una y todas esas cosas le despertaba Cuddy.

Más de una mujer había pasado por ese lugar. Pero Cuddy no era la puta de turno. No la quería para satisfacer sus urgencias biológicas…

La deseaba… Y era verdad que necesitaba SU cuerpo y el de ninguna otra.

Hacía tiempo que le apremiaba tenerla cerca…Amarla. Aunque le sonara cursi.

Porque era eso lo que de verdad pretendía: hacer el amor con ella. Expresarle lo que tenía imposibilidad de exhibirle con palabras.

Estaban allí, y el no podía creerlo aún.

La miró y otra vez fue él quien rompió el silencio que los desbordaba:

_-¿Quieres?_

Necesitaba saber que estaba convencida de seguir adelante…

_-Sí._


	4. Chapter 4

**Y rápidamente les dejo la cuarta parte, para que no les quede descolgada la historia… Es la primera vez que me lanzo a escribir con este tenor… Espero sea agradable para la lectura…**

**No olviden de dejar comentarios!**

**Hasta la próxima**!

"_Una mujer desnuda y en lo oscuro  
es una vocación para las manos.  
Para los labios es casi un destino  
Y para el corazón un despilfarro  
Una mujer desnuda es un enigma  
y siempre es una fiesta descifrarlo…"_

_M. Benedetti_

Lo primero fue abrazarnos: Me tomó la mano, me acercó hacia él y me envolvió con sus brazos.

Sus manos presionaban mi espalda con fuerza, para continuar recorriéndola y acariciando mi cuello, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello.

Creo que intentaba que me sintiera a gusto. En el fondo sabía que aceptar su propuesta era una decisión difícil para mí y que mañana me auto incriminaría duramente…

Pero había elegido estar con él en esa noche y en mí habitaba el mismo deseo que en él.

Me cobijé en su abrazo. También lo necesitaba como a nadie (**aquella y todas las noches)**

Quizá por eso, **hoy, todo y nada era como aquella vez**…

Porque ahora al abrazo le siguió el beso. Que llevó a otro, mas intenso que el primero… Y a otro, más ardiente… Y a otro, aún, más desenfrenado…Dando lugar al ansiado, y hasta ahora reprimido, diálogo de nuestros cuerpos…

El sonido de nuestra respiración ahogada, emergía como un jadeo aliviado… Tan pesado que parecía tener entidad propia… El leve eco de nuestros labios chocando, uno sobre otro… El rumor de nuestras lenguas enmarañándose… Húmedas, probándose y saboreándose gustosas

Labios, lenguas, dientes… Saliva y respiración… Toda y cada una de las partes llevaban incansablemente a la fusión

Las manos de House comenzaron a moverse seguras y desordenadamente. Regalándome caricias, examinando y escudriñando mi anatomía.

Indagaban por debajo de mi atuendo…Buscaban el roce de la piel. Eran intrépidas y lanzadas: me tomaban por la nuca… Incansables y curiosas bajaban por mi espalda, hurgaban en mi cintura, para terminar agarrándome por la retaguardia y, así, acercarme aún más hacia él… Sus manos acariciaban y tocaban… Invadían sin pedir permiso…

Yo, recibía y respondía gustosa… Y cada caricia hacía revivir un lugar nuevo en mí.

Por fin, alcancé a desabrochar su camisa, casi arrancándole los botones para dejar su torso desnudo.

Las manos de él, imparables, comenzaron a desvestirme. Presurosas, aunque, cada tanto, se tomaban un segundo, para alargar el momento y apreciar el panorama…

Un impulso, un suspiro, y se metió por debajo de mí sostén.

Mis pechos le excitaban. Le apetecía tocarlos, masajearlos, amasarlos, besarlos…

Poco a poco, y como pudimos, fuimos moviéndonos hacia la habitación….

Entre caricias y besos nos quitamos la ropa.

El me llevó por fin a su cama y me ayudó a acomodarme de lado, apoyando la parte derecha de mi cuerpo sobre las sábanas, de espaldas a él…

De igual modo, el se ubicó de lado y me pegó a su piel…Me aprisionó dulcemente: Mientras su mano, que yacía sobre el colchón, me tomaba con firmeza por el pecho y se detenía a jugar con mis senos; la otra, insistente e indomable, recorría mi espalda, mi hombro, mi cintura, como dibujando el contorno de mi cuerpo

En un movimiento seguro, House apoyó mi pierna izquierda por encima de las suyas… Quedando mi sexo húmedo, abierto, francamente expuesto…Ávido y dispuesto a recibirlo…

Las caricias venían ahora por el interior de mis muslos, ascendían por debajo de mi vientre, para terminar en mi intimidad desnuda.

House buscaba, irrumpía, acariciaba, frotaba… Arrancándome gritos y gemidos …

Parecía una fiesta en la que yo era la agasajada...

El disfrutaba de cada contracción, cada jadeo, cada exhalación de placer que le mostraba…Se sentía el hacedor de cada uno de mis suspiros… Y lo era!.

Me deleitaba al sentir la respiración de House sobre mi nuca, su lengua introduciéndose insistente en mi oído y recorriendo mi cuello, sus manos entretenidas en mis pechos y por adentro de mis piernas; y más aún, percibiendo su erección entre mis glúteos. Todo ello me estimulaba.

El era quien tocaba y prodigaba placer… Insistía en los lugares en los que yo estallaba gozosa…

Sentí que enloquecía… Mientras me dirigía hacia el éxtasis irrefrenable…

Como pude, casi sin aliento, se lo dije:

_-House, para… No puedo más_

_-Y eso es lo que quiero, por si no te diste cuenta. Tu excitación me provoca! ¡No lo retengas!_

Si alguna vez habían existido los pudores con él, en ese momento ya no lo recordaba…

Solo quería dejarme llevar, a su lado…

Me coloqué boca abajo sobre la cama y acompañé el movimiento de sus manos dentro de mi sexo, con mi cadera y con todo mi cuerpo. En un ritmo acompasado, hasta que, por fin, sentí que mi mente se despegaba de mi cuerpo y estallaba por los aires, en mil pedazos…

.

Cuando volví en sí, me di vuelta, lo miré y lo palpé debajo de las sábanas.

Le ordené, suplicante: .

_-Hazlo ya House, por favor!_

El se colocó encima mío, ambos frente a frente, y por fin me penetró…

Exhalamos aliviados…

Nuestros sexos se acoplaron perfectamente, como si hubiesen hallado su otra mitad.

Nos movimos juntos, danzamos al compás de una misma música, que nuestras almas, cómplices, compusieron en ese mismo momento.

Casi un instante y llegamos juntos al clímax… Exhaustos… Desbordantes de placer

Después de veinte años.

Como siempre lo anhelamos

Como nunca lo imaginé.

Todo y nada como aquella vez… Que también lo necesitábamos, pero huimos… Porque tuvimos miedo… Porque no nos animamos…

_CONTINUARA_


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los comentarios que me dejaron!

Fue un desafío que no sonara demasiado "burdo" lo del capitulo anterior… Y creo que no fue tan malo… no?

Les traigo lo nuevo… Me está costando un poco porque no soy "experta" … Me falta tiempo para sentarme a escribir… Y hace muy poquito que me largué en esto… Los diálogos son complicados de plasmar… Ojalá les agrade como sigue.

Espero comentarios…

GRACIAS

…_Toma de mi todo,_

_bébetelo bien,_

_hay que ayunar al filo_

_del amanecer._

_Toma de mi todo_

_y todavía más,_

_hay que esperar un largo_

_NO de claridad._

_Toma de mi todo_

_cuanto pueda ser._

_Que el sol no da de beber._

_(S. Rodríguez. El sol no da de beber)_

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados, desnudos, aferrados el uno al otro …

Deseando atrapar un momento que concluía inexorablemente…

_-Estás preocupada…Y culpándote por lo que hiciste…_

Cuddy permanecía callada. En verdad él tenía razón.

Y desde el principio sabía que eso ocurriría…

El insistió:

_-¡Ya no pienses! _

_-Lo que me pides es difícil… Fui demasiado lejos. He hecho algo imperdonable: he sido desleal con alguien que me quiere…_

House la escuchaba atentamente, con el ceño fruncido, mientras la mantenía envuelta en sus brazos

_-Ok. No te pido que no pienses. Solo no traigas al payaso de tu novio a la cama cuando estás conmigo... ¿Será mucho pedirte?... Además – _agregó-, _no deberías sentirte culpable… Apuesto a que aún no le acierta al "punto g" y…_

_-House, ¡cállate! _Le interrumpió ella.

_-Sólo lo decía, para que no arruines tu momento. Después de todo, el no te satisface totalmente. Si lo hiciera no estarías aquí conmigo, ¿ o me equivoco?…_

_-No se trata sólo de sexo, House… por si no lo sabes…_

¡Claro que lo sabía!

Cuddy comenzó a incorporarse, y a vestirse mientras sutilmente se cubría con las sábanas.

_-Te vas, ¿ya?_

_-Si, debo irme… ¿olvidas que tengo una hija?_

_-¿Y tu olvidas que acabamos de tener sexo? Después dicen que los hombres se enfrían demasiado rápido… Huyes… _

_-Perdona. Pero me tengo que ir. No deseo hablar ahora… _Respondió ella, besándole suavemente la frente.

House se estremeció con ese sencillo gesto de despedida.

_-¿Crees que podremos volver a repetirlo?_

_-¿Crees que puedo sostener una doble vida por mucho tiempo?_

_..._

Salió a la calle...

Mientras caminaba en busca de su auto, Cuddy entró en pánico…

Salía del departamento de House: ¡su amante! Le daba escalofríos solo pensar en ello…

Sin dudas, había sido una velada inolvidable… Y una de las experiencias más eróticas de su vida…

Se sentía profundamente ligada a ese hombre que acababa de dejar. Inexplicable e inevitablemente amarrada a él…

Su cabeza era un mar de dudas que no podía acallar.

Solo algo tenía claro: era momento de tomar decisiones…

Y era capaz de tomar las medidas más extremas, si eran necesarias, para encarrilar al hospital…

Pero sentía, a su corazón, indomable…

...

_-Tuvimos sexo…_

Fue la primera frase que largó, mientras entraba al consultorio de Wilson, apuntándole con el bastón…

_-Hola House… ¿Donde estuviste anoche?. Te dije que puedes esperar a mudarte. Me apresuré a pedírtelo, pero ya lo hemos discutido con Sam y no nos molesta que tu estadía se extienda un poco más; si hacemos el intento de tolerar ciertas cosas…_

_-¿Me estás escuchando?¿O te haces el sordo?_

House tomó asiento del otro lado del escritorio, donde su eterno amigo revisaba algunas historias clínicas.

Al mismo tiempo Wilson trataba de interpretar de qué se estaba perdiendo:

-_Te he escuchado… Claramente me dijiste "tuvimos sexo"… Ok. Te felicito… Nunca me interesé por los detalles cuando sales con tus "putas"._

_-¿No me vas a preguntar con quien tuve sexo anoche?_

_-Bien, evidentemente es lo que estás buscando…¿Con quien tuviste…?_

_-Con la jefa… con Cuddy… _Le largó con un gesto triunfante..

Wilson respiró hondo y con cierto malestar…

_-Te felicito…_

_-¿Te felicito? No me dirás más que eso… ¿No preguntarás nada?_

_-Perdón… Es que creo que acabo de tener un "deja vu" … ¿Me parece a mí o he escuchado esto alguna otra vez? Ahh! Sí! Recuerdo! Fue antes de que te internaras en el Psiquiátrico… ¡Y yo te había creído! _

_-No lo aluciné…_

_-House, un año de rehabilitación ¿lo tirarás por la borda?_

_-¡Te he dicho que no me he drogado! ¡No lo aluciné! Puedes preguntárselo a ella si quieres… Aunque no sé si te lo contará…_

House le hablaba con gesto grave y seguro…

_-Pero… ¿Es cierto? Perdona, pero se me hace difícil creerlo… Hasta ayer Cuddy estaba a punto de comprometerse…¿Y qué pasó con Lucas? ¿Cuándo rompieron?_

_-No rompieron… _Respondió House, con gesto preocupado, tocándose la frente…

Wilson, insistió, incrédulo…

_-Me dices que te acostaste con Cuddy… ¿y ella sigue con Lucas?_

_-¿Vas a repetir todo lo que te digo?_

_-¡Esa no es Cuddy! ¡Al menos no la que yo conozco! ¿Me vas a contar como sucedió? ¡Ahora sí quiero saberlo!_

_-Ahh! ¡Reconoces que te gusta el morbo!_

Wilson, en un gesto nervioso, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar al lado del escritorio…

_-House, no me interesan detalles… Pregunto como llegaron a esa situación… ¡Debe de haber sido algo inmanejable!_

_-Me acerqué a su despacho y le dije que necesitaba… "necesito tu cuerpo", le dije exactamente…_

_-Jajajaja ¡Es una broma! ¡Sabía que me estabas tomando el pelo! _Dijo Wilson, entre nervioso y desconfiado…

_-¡No es una broma! Cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo?… ¡No lo he alucinado!… ¡No me he drogado!… ¡Estuvimos anoche en mi departamento y tuvimos sexo! _Relataba House, con fastidio_…Y para tu tranquilidad, si es que ella te preocupa tanto, seguro que se la pasó bien…_

_-Claro, porque eres un semental.._

_-No lo sé…Quizá… Podrías preguntárselo a los vecinos…, teniendo en cuenta sus gritos… _agregó con picardía

Wilson evadió el chiste y señalándolo, le largó:

_-Estás en problemas Gregory House_

House lo miraba seria y fijamente. Esperaba con atención la opinión de su amigo…

Le molestaba, y hasta le resultaba insoportable a veces, pero sabía que, en parte, Wilson era "la voz de su conciencia"…

Además tenía la certeza de que su amigo lo apreciaba. Era incondicional…

Su palabra le importaba.

Wilson prosiguió:

_-Tu no sólo deseas el cuerpo de Lisa Cuddy… Tú le has mentido… Sabes que quieres un poco más de eso. Y ahora, esta noche, o mañana quizá, ella estará acostándose con otro hombre, por si no lo sabes, su futuro marido… Te felicito amigo, pero lo lamento… _

Tomo aire de nuevo y continuó…

_-¿Te das cuenta? La tuviste una noche… y, te conozco: Si antes era tu obsesión, ahora lo será aún más… Porque ella está comprometida… Crees tenerla porque fue tuya anoche… ¡Pero sigue siendo de otro tipo, House!_

_-Pero eso no depende de mí..._ replicó House… _¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?_

En ese momento sonó el celular de Wilson…

Miró rápidamente el mensaje y respondió:

-_Tengo una emergencia con un paciente_… Y señalándolo con el dedo nuevamente, mientras se retiraba, insistió_: estás en problemas House… Y tú no necesitas que yo te diga que deberías hacer…_

House quedó inmóvil, sumergido en sus pensamientos…

De verdad sentía que Cuddy era suya… Era parte de él… La llevaba en la piel y ahora impregnaría cada rincón de su departamento, donde habían hecho el amor… Aunque le siguiera sonando cursi…

Ayer, se había dejado guiar por su loco impulso… Por el irrefrenable deseo que la llevaba siempre hacia ella…

Y la tuvo…

Pero aún se sentía impotente para retenerla…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Acá les dejo tres capítulos… Algunos son cortitos, por eso se los dejo juntos..._**

**_GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS…_**

**_ESCRIBO CON MUCHO PLACER Y LO COMPARTO…_**

**_Y SI ES DE AGRADO DE USTEDES… MUCHO MEJOR!_**

**_Si no gusta, también me interesa saberlo…_**

**_No olviden dejar opiniones. BESOS_**

Estuvimos con mi equipo toda la jornada tratando de diagnosticar a la paciente de turno.

Había olvidado todo de su vida y aún no sabíamos a que respondía su amnesia.

El caso me intrigaba, como tantos; pero se me hacía difícil concentrarme…

Estaba perdiendo de nuevo.

Y, lamentablemente, esa no era una novedad en mi vida… Yo ya estaba acostumbrado a perder.

Sin embargo, en vez de endurecerme, cada pérdida me dolía más que la anterior.

Nuevamente Wilson tenía razón: La tuve, por un momento… Pero, aunque no lo quisiera, aunque hubiese pretendido lo contrario, la tenía más lejos aún…

Aunque sonara paradójico: A mayor intimidad con Cuddy, mayor era la sensación de vacío que dejaba el perderla.

¿Y que diablos podría hacer?

Ella lo había elegido a él: Un pobre tipo, sin demasiadas luces. Pero más joven… Quizá con mas ganas de acompañarla en los proyectos que trazaba para su vida y en su maternidad recién estrenada.

Yo aún no podía con mi existencia… La idea de la paternidad no me resultaba para nada atractiva.

A él parecía calzarle como anillo al dedo.

La verdad era que yo tampoco había hecho mucho para merecerla.

Fueron demasiados años de enfrentamientos, de disputas, de ironías. De pequeñas y grandes rencillas.

Demasiado tiempo perdido en la nada.

Y logré cansarla…

Hasta cierto punto compartimos el mismo pasatiempo: la provocación permanente. Nos regocijamos en ver quién tiraba más fuerte de cada extremo de la soga.

Ahora, me sentía derrumbado, tumbado en el piso, y con la cuerda en la mano.

De a poco, casi sin darme cuenta, se había tornado en un juego solitario...

Cuando comencé a darme cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

E, inevitablemente, aunque quisiera borrarlo de mi historia, mis sentimientos actuales me remontaban a lo vivido en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Mayfield.

Donde morí y, al mismo tiempo, nací de nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Flash back. **

**Aquella vez… Lydia**

_Patético. Así se sentía._

_No pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche._

_Se sentía patéticamente feliz e idiota de estar sentado frente a ese hombre, contándole su anécdota adolescente._

_Había pasado un largo tiempo en el "loquero". Ya ni sacaba las cuentas. _

_Un tiempo vacío y gris._

_Rodeado de nada y de nadie._

_Como un número más entre los enajenados… Un pedazo de nada en el universo._

_Primero, el tiempo de la desintoxicación. _

_El frío, la angustia, el miedo…_

_Luego la resistencia… Y, por último, transcurrir…_

_Así pasaban los días en el manicomio._

_Ya se acostumbraba a eso… A no sentir nada. A no ser mirado mas que como paciente…_

_Bueno, a decir verdad, era un poco injusto con Nolan._

_El psiquiatra se mostraba comprometido en brindarle algún tipo de ayuda._

_Y él ya se había resignado a necesitarle._

_Quería salir y sin su auxilio iba a ser imposible. _

_Lo quisiese o no, estaba en sus manos._

…_._

_La vio en una de esas grandes salas solitarias, con amplios ventanales, que tenía ese hospital del demonio._

_En ese recinto, donde a veces se juntaban los internos a pasar el tiempo, habitaba en un pequeño rincón, un pedazo de música: Un piano._

_Lydia hacía sonar el instrumento de manera mágica. _

_El la observó y se acercó a escucharla…_

_La mujer estaba acompañada por una paciente que permanecía a su lado ausente, inmutable, sin percatarse de la existencia (ni la propia, ni la ajena)_

_Sin embargo, Lydia tenía la certeza de lograr una comunicación con la joven mujer a través de la música…_

_Cuando la melodía cesó, ella lo miró y le confesó su propósito._

_House, burlón como era su estilo, trató de persuadirla de su error. Lo de su amiga era solo un "acto reflejo"… _

_Lydia sonreía…_

_Era una dama de unos treinta y pico. Cabello oscuro, lacio y corto. Alta y de buenas proporciones… Una mujer simple. Cara redonda y sonrisa amplia…_

_Por un momento, ella creyó que aquel hombre: alto, fuerte, de profunda mirada azul, era un profesional nuevo en el hospital. _

_Pero los enfermeros no permitieron que se engañara por mucho tiempo… _

_Llegaron y se lo llevaron por la fuerza a su habitación: House debía recluírse por haber desatendido una norma de la institución…_

_Así se conocieron. _

_Y a partir de allí, ella se convirtió rápidamente en un incentivo en su vida de interno…_

…_.._

_House atravesaba su propio duelo…_

_El duelo de quien debe dejar morir parte de sí, para dar lugar a alguien nuevo…_

_El duelo de abandonar su profesión por un tiempo indeterminado, su entorno, sus pocos vínculos, su casa, su amigo… Cuddy…_

_Negación, enojo, negociación, depresión… Todo había dejado huellas… _

_En medio de la locura de su "resistencia", tomó el auto de Lydia y sacó a pasear a quien se hacía llamar "el maestro de la libertad"._

_Sin querer pretenderlo, fortaleció su delirio y le causó un accidente que no estaba dispuesto a perdonarse._

_Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso._

_Allí terminó de caer en la cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda. Y que debía ponerse en las manos del profesional que estuvo a punto de derivarlo a otro loquero._

_-¿Cuál quieres que sea el objetivo de tu tratamiento? Le interrogó Nolan en la primera sesión de terapia._

_Silencio. Desolación. Tristeza. Dolor. Todo ello antes de pronunciar su respuesta:_

_-Quisiera dejar de ser miserable. Respondió certero…_

_-¡Bueno comienzo! Dijo el profesional, mientras tomaba unas pastillas del cajón para entregárselas…_

_-¡Ah! ¡No me digas que tienes allí las pastillas de la felicidad! ¡¿Así es como trabajan ustedes? ¡Abandono unas y tomo otras! Eso sí que está bueno… _

_Nolan sonreía… Sabía que no sería simple abordar a este paciente…Era un desafío. House era un tipo brillante, inteligente y extremadamente sensible… _

_-¡No! A parte de tomarte estos antidepresivos, debemos encontrarnos regularmente para que podamos trabajar juntos en el objetivo que te has planteado…_

_..._

_Inesperadamente, una tarde, Nolan se acercó a su habitación con un traje…_

_-Quiero que salgamos esta noche… Tienes un trabajo práctico para realizar._

_-¿Salir contigo? ¿De eso se trata? ¡Creo que eso no va ha hacerme feliz de ningún modo!_

_El psiquiatra insistió:_

_-Debes comenzar a relacionarte con la gente._

_-Yo me relaciono con las personas. O como crees que he trabajado en equipo en todos estos años…_

_-Sí, es cierto, replicó Nolan. Pero el modo en que lo haces es una forma sutil de no crear lazos. Dime, ¿con qué compañero te has vinculado últimamente por acá?_

_La verdad, y a fuerza de ser sinceros, House no estaba interesado en vincularse con nadie de ese lugar. Solo quería estar afuera, y cuanto antes._

_Y si su psiquiatra, el que iba a ayudar a que saliera, le decía que era un deber concurrir a una reunión esa noche; ¡lo haría! _

_Pero no confiaba demasiado en los fundamentos de quien era su consejero._

_Más tarde, se vio entrando con Nolan a la fiesta… Una reunión formal que ofrecía el Hospital a miembros de la comunidad que realizaban aportes económicos, y voluntarios a la entidad._

_Luego de separarse de su psiquiatra, trató de entablar alguna conversación, que siempre terminaba en alguna situación perturbadora para sus interlocutores._

_Hasta que apareció ella._

_Su sola presencia hacía que el lugar cobrara otro interés para él._

_En un momento de la noche, se sentaron a tomar una copa._

_Uno al lado del otro: el ruido del entorno obligaba a que sus cuerpos se acercaran para poder escucharse._

_-Me preguntabas por qué vengo acá tan seguido, dijo Lydia._

_House observaba sus gestos, su mirada que iba y venía, tímida, entre él y el infinito…_

_-Mi mejor amiga… Mi cuñada… Creo que hasta me casé por estar cerca de ella… Es como una hermana para mí. Su mente fue alejándose y encerrándose cada vez más… Al principio veníamos con mi marido. Ahora estoy sola en esto… La extraño. Ella amaba la música tanto como yo. Y tengo la ilusión de que, quizá, me esté escuchando… Deseo creer que ella volverá algún día…_

_El la miraba…_

_Le conmovía. _

_De alguna manera la veía frágil, ingenua…_

_Pero lo que más le emocionaba de aquella mujer era lo que despertaba en él._

_Ganas de estar cerca…. De quedarse al abrigo de su compañía… Emanaba cierta paz. Una sensación que le resultaba lejana y extraña…_

_-Me tengo que ir –le adelantó- _

_Por un instante se miraron. _

_-Buenas noches… y al terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, Lydia se acercó suavemente y le besó en los labios…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Continúa Flash back. Aquella vez… Lydia**

_-¡Fue un beso nomás! ¡Ni siquiera fue un "chupón"! Decía House a Nolan, tratando de convencerlo y convencerse a sí mismo que aquel gesto no significaba nada…_

_-Si, pero apuesto que ese beso no te ha dejado dormir en toda la noche…_

_-Es que me ha gustado. ¡Eso es obvio! ¡Y es que acá a las enfermeras no les da por besarte seguido! _

_-House, lo que digo, es que deberías pensar hacia donde te diriges con esto…_

_-¡Ah! ¡Ahí quería agarrarte! ¡Estás haciendo de juez! Cuantos prejuicios tiene el Dr…. Tienes algo con que sea casada o con que yo sea "el enajenado", o con ambas cosas…_

_-Mira, no me interesa juzgarte. Solo quiero pensarlo contigo, y tú lo sabrás mejor que yo: en estas circunstancias, alguien saldrá herido._

_House sabía que Nolan tenía razón. Y eso le molestaba. No deseaba pensarlo demasiado. _

_Solo quería disfrutar como un adolescente de ese beso… Quería encontrarle su significado…_

_En realidad, sabía muy bien lo que representaba ese gesto para él._

_Por primera vez, en ese largo tiempo de aislamiento, de alguna manera, el beso y la mirada de esa mujer __**lo humanizaban**__._

_Y más aún; se __**percibía un hombre de nuevo.**_

_Algo más que un número. _

_Un hombre con apetitos, con deseos._

_Un hombre con necesidad de amar y ser amado…_

_De nuevo mirado en su masculinidad …_

…

_A penas la vio, le preguntó sin vueltas:_

_-¿Por qué me has besado?_

_Sentados los dos en la banqueta del piano. Se miraban y sonreían como niños que recién se enamoran: ¡una emoción tan nueva y tan pura!_

_-Porque me gustas… ¡Por qué mas podría ser!_

_El la miró dulcemente, con el rostro iluminado sonrió y le regaló una melodía._

_..._

_La intimidad fue creciendo entre ambos…_

_El la esperaba cada tarde._

_Y ella, en sus visitas al hospital, lo buscaba._

_El matrimonio de Lydia atravesaba una de tantas crisis y había encontrado en ese hombre un sostén. Tanto como ella lo era para él._

_Habían creado un mundo propio, lleno de música y de palabras, dentro de ese universo gris que los rodeaba. _

_..._

_Aquella noche en que House retornaba de acompañar a su psiquiatra en la agonía de su padre; la encontró en la amplia sala donde se habían conocido. _

_El hospital estaba en silencio. Las voces de los internos se habían acallado._

_Anteriormente, y antes de ingresar, había advertido un gran movimiento en el pabellón más alejado, en el que residían los pacientes más graves._

_Profesionales, médicos y enfermeros debían encontrarse allí, posiblemente ante alguna emergencia._

_Se sorprendió al verla, a esas horas de la noche. Se acercó y sintió que Lydia lloraba discretamente, sentada al borde de un escalón. _

_Le ofreció su mano para incorporarse. _

_Sin pensarlo, se abrazaron. _

_El, dejó su bastón a un lado y reclinó la cabeza en su hombro. _

_Sus cuerpos, cercanos, comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de una loca melodía imaginaria…_

_Tal como debía ocurrir en ese lugar. Un baile al compás de una música irreal._

_-Ven. Susurró él._

_La tomó de la mano. _

_Atravesaron lentamente un largo pasillo que los llevó lejos de las habitaciones. _

_Allí, al final, existía un consultorio que solía quedar sin llave durante toda la noche._

_House lo había descubierto hacía ya algún tiempo. Era donde solía refugiarse cuando se desvelaba y quería abstraerse de ese entorno desolador ._

_Ahora, los pacientes dormían. _

_Casi como un ritual, eran sedados por los enfermeros para que pudiesen descansar antes de ser invadidos por los "fantasmas nocturnos", que suelen irrumpir en la oscura mente de los "locos" del hospicio._

_House había quedado excluido de ese rito cotidiano desde que experimentaba una mejoría.._

_El lugar estaba en penumbras. _

_Solo un haz de luz nocturna entraba por la ventana._

_A penas cruzada la puerta, sus labios comenzaron a buscarse con desesperación. Sus manos, cómplices, desvestían con prisa y en silencio._

_Solo el ruido de sus respiraciones retumbaba en la soledad y el silencio de la noche._

_El se sentó en una silla y la trajo para sí._

_Ella se tomó de sus hombros y se sentó con las piernas abiertas apoyadas en las de él._

_Las manos de House no cesaban de acariciar su piel, al tiempo que se desasían de su sostén y recorrían el territorio de su espalda. _

_Cuando sus labios suspendían la avalancha sobre los pechos de Lydia y les daba un respiro, ella buscaba su boca y sus lenguas se entrelazaban._

_House le acariciaba por debajo de la falda, recorriendo sus muslos desnudos._

_Sus sexos se rozaban y deseaban encontrarse; acoplarse por fin._

_Lydia se incorporó para retirar sus bragas, mientras House hacía lo propio con su atavío, corriéndola y dejando al descubierto su virilidad más urgente._

_Ella volvió a tomar su puesto. _

_El buscó entre sus piernas el lugar exacto, húmedo y tibio, en el que debía arremeter; despacio y profundamente…_

_En un segundo estaban uno dentro de otro: entre suspiros y gemidos contenidos. Sin poder liberar totalmente el placer que les producía ese encuentro íntimo tan necesitado por ambos…_

_Haciendo el amor lenta y acalladamente, en un balanceo suave y acompasado. _

**Fin FLASH BACK**

**

* * *

**

Se marchó. La perdí.

La historia con Lydia nació con fecha de vencimiento.

A pesar de lo breve, sólo yo sé cuánto la necesité y todo lo que me dio…

Pero fue mía solamente un momento…

Forzosamente llegaba a una única conclusión: las mujeres a las que había amado no me pertenecieron… Stacy, Lydia… Y ahora Cuddy: Sólo las tomé prestadas por un momento. Estuvieron de paso

Pero, inevitablemente, partirían a los brazos de otro: que le brindarían mejor abrigo y contención… Que serían capaces de darles lo que yo no me atrevía, ni sabía si podía ofrecer.

Porque nada se puede sacar de lo que está vacío…

Y terminaba confirmando la deprimente idea que tenía de mí mismo: _No soy merecedor…_

Todo se repetía, como aquella vez.


	9. Chapter 9

__

**HOLA GENTE... A********CÁ LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN...****No me cansaré de repetirlo... Necesito sus opiniones para continuar! ****Gracias!**

_____..._

_____Soy ese vicio de tu piel  
que ya no puedes desprender.  
Soy lo prohibido. _

Soy esa fiebre de tu ser  
que te domina sin querer.  
Soy lo prohibido.

Soy esa noche de placer,  
la de la entrega sin papel.  
Soy tu castigo.

Porque en tu falsa intimidad  
en cada abrazo que le das  
sueñas conmigo.

_____Soy lo Prohibido. Serrat_

...

Wilson salía de la habitación de uno de sus pacientes y en los pasillos se topó con Cuddy.

__

-¡Cuddy! Hola... Que bueno encontrarte…Te estuve buscando...Necesito hablar contigo.

-Hola Wilson. En este momento me desocupo. Si quieres hablamos en mi despacho.

El médico la notó algo nerviosa y con un gesto evasivo.

Él, sin disimulo, escudriñaba en sus ojos.

Cuando por fin ingresaron a la oficina, Cuddy le invitó a sentarse.

_-¿Tomas un café?_

_-No Cuddy, gracias. ¿Estás bien?_

-_Mmm sí… Aunque a juzgar por como me miras, no tiene caso que te mienta, ¿no es cierto?_

_-Me gustaría que fueses sincera…_

Ahora sí, Lisa levantó su rostro y lo miró directamente a sus ojos…

_-Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?_

_-Sí…_

_-¡¿House te contó todo? ¡¿No podría habérselo guardado?. ¡¿No podría haberme evitado este momento en el que me miras con ojos inquisidores?_

Wilson levantó la mano para frenarla…

-_Espera Cuddy… ¡Me conoces! No estoy acá para juzgarte… También eres mi amiga…Solo que me preocupa…_

-_No creas que a mí no… Me preocupa más que a ti, seguramente._

-_Es que… Hay varias cosas… House, ya sabes, es mi amigo. No lo veo precisamente bien últimamente… He notado que volvió su dolor en la pierna. Lo encuentro muy ensimismado… Quizá yo me adelanté demasiado al pedirle que se mudara… Los otros días ví una botella de Whisky en su escritorio, escondida…_

_-¿Hurgaste sus cosas? ¡Vaya que te le estás pareciendo! ¿Has oído hablar de la co-dependencia? (1). ¡Ten cuidado, tienes sus síntomas!_

-_Ok._ Contestó algo molesto... _Veo que quieres hablar de mí y no de ti…_

-_No tengo idea que quieres hablar sobre mí, Wilson…_

_-¡No te escondas Cuddy! Está bien… Yo no puedo pedirte, ni sugerirte nada en relación a House… No me animaría a hacerlo, siquiera. Realmente lo aprecio: ¡es mi amigo! Y deseo profundamente que pueda terminar saliendo de esto, que tanto le ha costado… ¡Pero también te aprecio a tí! ¡Caramba! Eres mi amiga también… ¡Y no puedo verte así!… lo que estás haciendo de tu vida, mujer…_

Cuddy, ya de pie, nerviosa, se movía de un lado a otro. Por momentos se paraba y le miraba confundida:

_-¿Pero... no era que no venías a juzgarme?_

_-¿Y de qué podría juzgarte yo? ¡No se trata de juicios de valor! ¡Yo no juzgo… y menos ati!, _dijo Wilson, levantando la voz.

Eso la detuvo. Wilson no acostumbraba a hablar de esa manera.

Mas calmada, Cuddy volvió a tomar asiento y. mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos, expresó:

_-Puede que tengas razón… Estoy un poco paranoica y no es para menos… ¿Entiendes?... Entonces, que vienes a decirme_…

El también cambió el tono y comenzó a expresarse más tranquilo.

_-Cuddy, voy a serte sincero en lo que pienso… Más allá de House, y aún si él no existiese en tu vida… Tú no amas a Lucas_.

Ella le observó, con una sorpresa sobreactuada…

_-¡No te engañes!... Puedes mentirle al mundo, pero no te engañes a ti misma… ¡Mereces ser feliz! No arruines tu vida al lado de quien no amas…_

Cuddy solo miraba en silencio….

_-Y lo que pasa con House y contigo… _

_-¿House? ¿Sabes qué pasa con House? ¡Nada!_

_-No lo hagas de nuevo. No te mientas…_

_-Wilson. No hablo de mis sentimientos. Hablo de lo que realmente pasa. ¿Te contó como se dio todo? ¿Cómo llegamos a estar juntos?_

_-Temo que sí… algo al menos._

_-Entonces también lo sabes… House sólo me hizo un lugar en su cama…_

Luego agregó:

- _Y no es que haya sido malo. Todo lo contrario… Y yo estuve ahí porque lo quise, es cierto…_

Por un momento Cuddy calló… para tomar aire y luego retomar su reflexión:

_-House me hizo un lugar en su cama, pero no me ha ofrecido un espacio en su vida…_

_-¡Cuddy! ¡Me sorprendes! ¿Acaso lo conoces de ayer?... ¡Es House! ¡No pretenderás que venga a proponerte casamiento! El no se acercaría de esa manera… ¡y lo sabes!_

-_Wilson, realmente **yo no sé nada**… ¡Me gustaría creer tantas cosas!… Pero la verdad es que ¡no sé!... Si de verdad te interesas por mí, y yo sé que sí, te lo agradezco sinceramente… Y solo puedo decirte que estoy tratando de madurar esto… Lo que pasó con House fue muy hermoso y muy irracional también…_

_-¡Bien! Me alegra que puedas reconocer ambas cosas…_

_-Por lo pronto, intento seguir con mi vida… Necesito tener un poco de paz para mi hija… ¡Y tengo que dirigir este hospital! Además, tenemos encima ese dichoso Congreso de Medicina del que, tú sabes, soy una de las responsables. Y eso estará ocupando mi cabeza hoy y los próximos días…_

_-Ok Cuddy. Tranquila… Y si necesitas ayuda, acá estoy… Sólo piénsalo._

_-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta…_

Wilson saludó a su amiga y se retiró de la oficina.

Cuddy mentía.

Aún no podía sacar de su mente los momentos vividos con House…

Había sido demasiado intenso…

La cercanía de su aliento, sus caricias, sus besos. La forma en la que hicieron el amor. El goce que experimentó al percibirse parte de un solo cuerpo...

Se sintió verdaderamente amada esa noche… Plenamente mujer … Como sólo House podría hacerla sentir… Porque, de alguna extraña manera, estaba enlazada a él... Aunque intentara oponer resistencia.

Y en lo más profundo de su ser, hubiese ansiado que fuera cierto…

Que lo que ella quería creer, fuese verdad…

Que su mejor médico, su "amante", abrigara el mismo sentimiento …

Y aún más: que hubiese sido capaz de salir de su ego, de su dolor... ofreciendo algún sitio para ella… Como mujer... y como madre.

Pero la única certeza que cobijaba, era que House le despertaba sus más íntimos deseos, al tiempo que le deparaba todo tipo de incertidumbres…

¡Y Lucas!... Se fue convirtiendo paulatinamente en alguien ajeno, lejano a ella: ¿Cómo llegaron a estar juntos? ¿Es que habían sido realmente una pareja, alguna vez? ¿O sólo había sido el deseo de encontrar un "final feliz" a su miedo de quedar sola?

Más alla de todo, y luego de haberse permitido **"lo prohibido": **el encuentro más apasionado (y clandestino) con el hombre que le trastornaba la existencia desde hacía tanto tiempo; se sentía, aunque sonara paradójico, extrañamente **loca y feliz…**

Loca… anhelando verlo de nuevo… Y con pánico por ello…

Feliz y aterrorizada de sus sentimientos…

CONTINUARA...

...

(1) "La codependencia se define como el ciclo de patrones de conducta, y pensamientos disfuncionales, que producen dolor, y que se repiten de manera compulsiva, como respuesta a una relación enferma y alienante, con un adicto activo o en una situación de toxicidad relacional. Algunos de sus síntomas: Necesidad obsesiva de controlar la conducta de otros. Sentirse sobreresponsables por las conductas de otros, etc. ".


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola gente!_

_Gracias por los comentarios!_

_Les dejo otro capitulo... Está haciendose un poquito más largo de lo que yo imaginaba..._

_Y les cuento que a medida que lo escribo, lo subo..._

_A veces las palabras salen fáciles y otras no tanto..._

_Este, en particular, me encantó escribirlo... __Cuddy es un personaje que no me atraía demasiado antes... Pero ahora he aprendido a encariñarme con ella... Lo siento como "muy cercano" al personaje y hasta me conmueve..._

_Espero que les guste... Y sigo esperando sus opiniones como siempre!_

_

* * *

_

Parecía que mi hija, Rachel, sería la encargada de ayudarme a tomar distancias. Al menos por unas jornadas.

Se pescó un virus que la tuvo unos días muy decaída, en cama, demandando de su madre más atención que la habitual.

Decidí quedarme en casa: también yo necesitaba de ella y del refugio de mi hogar para ordenar mi cabeza.

El hospital podría sin mi presencia por un breve lapso de tiempo…

Aunque no me desentendí por completo. Mi función no me lo permitía. Por ello, fueron días de trabajo "en línea": vía e´mail y teléfono celular.

Hice varias cosas desde casa: una de ellas tenía que ver con la organización de ese bendito Congreso en el que estaba metida como parte del Comité Organizador…

Varios Departamentos del Hospital se habían comprometido a presentar disertaciones y ponencias. Uno de ellos: el Departamento de Diagnóstico, que, como no podía ser de otra manera, aún no me había remitido el resumen correspondiente para su publicación…

Tampoco había visto a House luego de aquella noche.

El día que estuve en el Hospital sólo pude conversar con Wilson… Pero no me atreví a buscarlo, y el tampoco se acercó a mi despacho.

Lo extrañaba.

Era raro que no se hubiese aparecido con algún desplante, con los que ya me tenía acostumbrada.

Solo supe, a través de Taub, que habían arribado a un diagnóstico y la paciente estaba bajo tratamiento, en franca mejoría…

Los días en mi morada me sirvieron, además de esos quehaceres, para esclarecimiento y balance personal.

El diálogo con Wilson cayó en terreno fértil, y fue el puntapié inicial para realizar esa introspección.

Muchas de sus palabras quedaron resonando en mi mente:

"_No te juzgo", "mereces ser feliz", "si House no existiese en tu vida", "no amas a Lucas", "House ensimismado", "House no se acercaría de esa manera"…_ House…

En primer lugar, me hizo bien la "mirada" de James: un verdadero amigo.

Necesitaba del punto de visto de alguien "ajeno", aunque no totalmente, a lo que me pasaba.

Estaba llena de culpa por lo que me "había permitido a mí misma" y sus palabras significaron un poco de alivio

Por otra parte, mis pensamientos y sentimientos, aunque querían abstraerse, seguían teniendo nombre y apellido: Gregory House…

Recordaba la época en que lo conocí.

Yo era una joven alumna universitaria: estudiosa, responsable, bastante convencional, operativa, inquieta, ingenua; con algunas características similares a la "Cuddy actual"…

Él, un poco más grande que yo, ya se perfilaba genial, rebelde, algo alocado… Todo un seductor.

Desde el primer día en que lo vi, me impactó. Su presencia me obnubilaba… Era avasallante y yo me sentía chiquita, indefensa, vulnerable al lado suyo.

Su mirada era perturbadora…

Creo que si hubiese pasado algo serio entre ambos en aquel momento, no hubiese sido capaz de manejarlo… Y, sin dudas, hubiera sufrido. Porque House nunca fue alguien fácil con quien relacionarse…

Y aún hoy me producía similares sensaciones. Internamente, su presencia me seguía estremeciendo.

Pero el tiempo me enseñó a lidiar con él… Y para hacerlo debía ponerme un poco a su altura. Sacar la "mujer dura" para afuera….

Creo que él buscaba un poco eso.

La confrontación era una provocación permanente a que yo surgiera, lo enfrentara, le pusiera algún tipo de límite…

Como si, de alguna manera me dijese: _"Acá estoy… ¡este soy yo!, ¡acá me tienes!… haber mujer, ¡quiero verte aparecer!…Lúcete! ¡Quiero que seas fuerte!... ¡Contrólame!" _

Me buscaba, me pedía, me reclamaba…Hasta que me encontraba…

Luego el se replegaba levemente, para tomar fuerza renovada en la próxima contienda.

Así funcionaba nuestra interacción cotidiana en el hospital.

Así nos queríamos y nos respetábamos…

Más allá de todo, desde lo profesional, siempre lo sostuve en su Departamento porque lo consideraba el mejor médico. El más indicado para ocupar ese lugar.

Lo admiraba, por sobre todas las cosas… Confiaba en él… Y me enorgullecía ser quien lo había contratado para ese puesto…

Por otra parte, afectivamente, había pasado "mucha agua bajo el puente"…

Ya no éramos los mismos…

Yo había dejado de ser aquella joven adolescente (aun cuando me siguiera sintiendo frágil frente a él)

Y él había sufrido demasiado.

Su salud, su pierna, su adicción… su dolor.

Todo lo había sobrellevado como pudo. Un poco a los tumbos, otro poco con entereza…

Creo que en el último tiempo, el más dramático de todos, el que lo llevó a auto-internarse en el psiquiátrico, le hizo tomar un poco de conciencia...

Y puso todo de sí para seguir adelante...Yo lo sabía.…

Su mirada, siempre avasallante, escondía un dejo de tristeza.

Y parecía que iba con paso seguro, sin ningún rumbo definido. Como siempre, impredecible…

Wilson tenía razón: _"Es House… ¿esperas que te ofrezca casamiento?... no lo haría de esa manera…"_

Me daba gracia siquiera pensarlo… ¡Nada más impropio de él!

Demasiado convencional para quien está muy lejos de todo formalismo, y se jacta de rebelarse a cada norma impuesta.

Me reía y me avergonzaba de mí misma: _¡Cuddy, que ilusa!… ya es muy tarde para concretar el sueño de "la bella durmiente".._

_¿Es que alguna vez creí en esos cuentos de princesas? ¿Alguna vez lo quise así, para mí?_

Si a los hombres "apropiados" y "convenientes" que conocí en mi vida, luego de mis veinte años, los pasé por el mismo tamiz: Un cernedor de grandes e intimidantes ojos azules… (Que más allá de lo "bello", estaba lejos de ser el príncipe que vendría a buscarme en un caballo blanco)…

Todos se deslizaban por el mismo filtro que, finalmente, no retenía nunca nada, (ni nadie).

Porque ninguno le llegaba ni a los talones.

El sueño de la mujer común, el que no era propio… El que quizá era un mandato ancestral; me había enceguecido…

Y así emprendí la fábula con Lucas…

Una historia que no cerraba por ningún lugar…

Que hacía aguas por todos lados…

Porque el coladero retendría sólo a "uno"… de quién, hasta ahora, me escapaba…


	11. Chapter 11

**Acá les dejo otro capítulo… **

**Gracias por las opiniones… Espero que sigan comentando sus apreciaciones…**

**Saludos**

**

* * *

**

****

_"Tengo una mala noticia _  
_no fue de casualidad _  
_yo quería que nos pasara... __y tú, __lo dejaste pasar _  
_No quiero que me perdones _  
_y no me pidas perdón _  
_no me niegues que me buscaste _  
_nada de esto fue un error ... "_

_Coty_

_..._

Estaban en un diferencial, cuando Cuddy entró a la oficina.

Chase, Taub, Trece y Foreman estaban en la mesa de trabajo concluyendo en una hipótesis común…

La decana se asomó desde la oficina de House y, dirigiendo la mirada al Jefe de Departamento, expresó:

_-Necesito hablarte…_

House la observó unos instantes, asintió seriamente con la cabeza y se dirigió a su equipo:

_-Taub y Chase, ustedes se encargan de buscar elementos en el domicilio del paciente. __Trece y Foreman se ocupan de los análisis y cuando estén los resultados me avisan_… Les hizo un gesto para que se retiraran.

Cada cual salió del lugar con la tarea asignada.

House dio media vuelta sobre sí, y se dirigió del otro lado del vidrio donde Cuddy le esperaba.

Días atrás habían pasado la noche juntos en su departamento, habían hecho el amor, habían tenido sexo y aún no habían hablado sobre ello.

Un poco por miedo. Otro poco por desconfianza. O quizá porque ambos temían a la reacción del otro.

O, simplemente, porque no sabían como manejar esta situación que los desbordaba…

¿Era necesario hablar? ¿Qué se dirían?... Si estaba todo dicho...

Pronto vino a su mente una escena que sonaba lejana.

En aquella oportunidad había sido ella, también, la que tomó la iniciativa de ir a su encuentro.

Quizá porque él era el más cobarde...

Porque no se animaba, siquiera, a asomarse y espiar en su interior; dentro sus propios sentimientos.

Aquella vez, fue luego de aquel beso en el que ambos se habían hallado indefensos, sin máscaras, vulnerables…

Ese episodio del que los dos, a su manera, huyeron.

En ese momento, ella se acercó y le dio las gracias por no haberse aprovechado de la situación.

Expuso su discurso bien armado y fundamentado de las razones que quizá motivaron esa circunstancia: _"Yo estaba mal, tú quisiste consolarme… Yo estaba vulnerable. Te agradezco que hayas frenado a tiempo"…_

Él ni intentó contradecirla… Sólo respondió: _"de acuerdo"…_ E intentó dar por finalizada la historia.

Aquella vez, hipócritas, ambos negaron la verdad…

...

Ahora, House abrió la puerta, casi sin mirarla, y se sentó a la par de su escritorio atestado de papeles.

_-Sí. Dime: qué necesitas…_

Cuddy, atónita ante la fría postura de House, trató de hablarle con cierta naturalidad. ¡Hubiera deseado decirle tantas cosas!.

Pero el modo cortante de él, le hizo echarse atrás, rápidamente…

_-House, sabes que pasado mañana es el Congreso y no me han hecho llegar el resumen…_

_-Ah! Es eso!… _Respiró hondo_… Ok. Se lo encargué a Trece pero quizá, como hemos estado ocupados salvando vidas mientras tú te tomabas unos días de vacaciones… Se le debe haber pasado, seguramente. Enseguida lo tendrás_…

_-No me tomé unos días de descanso. Rachel estuvo con una gripe…Y yo, necesitaba estar con ella… Además de que precisaba calma para pensar…_

House se paró y la miró a los ojos:

_-¿Y qué has pensado? ¿Ya tienes una respuesta a mi pregunta?_

Cuddy se mostró confundida, por la intensa mirada del médico y porque, de verdad, no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo…

No recordaba ninguna pregunta que tuviera que responder…

Más que contestaciones, miles de interrogantes surgían y se agolpaban en su mente desde que había sucumbido en los brazos de ese hombre y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos.

_-No sé a que te refieres, House… ¿Qué pregunta?_

_-¡Olvidas rápido!. Unos días sin venir al hospital y te pones amnésica… ¡Ya te has olvidado de la otra noche! ¿O quizá yo lo aluciné?…¡! _Le apuntó con ironía…

_-Sólo dime, y ya… ¡De verdad, no sé qué buscas!…_

El hizo una pausa. El silencio calaba hondo... Y hasta parecía que tenía consistencia material...

La miró profundamente:

_-¿Volverá a repetirse?_

Cuddy, con un dejo de melancolía en sus ojos, pero con sinceridad, exclamó:

_-House: ¡Yo no sé jugar a dos puntas!_

Él, inmediatamente, bajó la vista.

_-¡Ok!,_ respondió… Asintió con la cabeza y con paso firme se retiró del lugar…

Cuddy fue detrás de él, que se dirigía hacia el ascensor…

_-¡House! ¡Espera!... No he terminado de hablar contigo... ¡Necesito tu presencia en el Congreso!…_

El frenó, para dar lugar al diálogo y presentarle su postura.

_-Trece disertará por mí y esa es nuestra participación… No me gusta asistir a esos eventos que solo sirven para que las industrias farmacéuticas salgan a publicitar sus novedosas mercancías...Y lo sabes…_

_-También son un aporte al desarrollo de la medicina, y, en alguna instancia, un beneficio a la salud de la población... Ese es el objetivo fundamental... Pero no hace falta que me des tus opiniones, las conozco... Sé como piensas... De todas maneras necesito que tú estés allí… Ni siquiera te pido que te quedes los tres días…Ni que expongas… Solo el primer día y luego, si tu quieres, te retiras…_

House suspiró… Giró sus ojos hacia arriba, demostrando cierto fastidio.

_-¿Y que se supone que me darás a cambio?… No creas que te saldrá gratis…_

_-No sé que quieres… Cuatro horas menos de clínica en la semana entrante, ¿te parece?_

_-¡Crees que estoy loco!... ¡No!... _Pensó un momento y le largó: -_El último Congreso al que asistí debí hospedarme en la misma habitación de Wilson, porque el se supone era mi "dama de compañía" o, mejor dicho, "mi acompañante terapéutico". Lo que, por supuesto, le significó un importante ahorro al hospital!... Quiero una habitación para mí solo… Tú sabes: si para algo sirven esos eventos es para socializar… Y quizá haya alguna doctorcita de la nueva camada que quiera pasar la noche conmigo…_

-_Mmm… No lo dudo. Tienes razón. No sería la primera vez que en un acontecimiento científico dos personas, no muy afectas al intercambio de conocimiento, se enredan, ¿no es cierto?. Ok. Tendrás tu habitación. Haber quién te consigues… Porque no esperarás que también yo me ocupe de abastecerte de alguna "dama" que te provea de sexo…_

House con una sonrisa burlona, le respondió:

_-¡Obviamente que no! Salvo que seas tú quien quiera ofrecerse… En ese caso…_

_-¡Basta House! … Y no olvides que te has comprometido…_

Ella dio media vuelta y se fue.

El se quedó petrificado, mirándola irse, como era habitual en él… ¡Le fascinaba su andar!…

Se sonrió… Algo diferente había sucedido.

Y, según sus propias reflexiones, como cuando buscaban arribar a un diagnóstico con su equipo: _"lo diferente, es bueno"…_

Cuddy no vino a pedirle que enterraran lo ocurrido, ni a sugerirle que intimar con él había sido un error…

Es cierto que no habían dialogado demasiado sobre ello…

Y ni si quiera sabía que era lo que Cuddy pretendía con su presencia en el Congreso...

Pero nada había sido como aquella vez… Y le bastaba…

Algo distinto ocurrió... Y eso, según sus propios razonamientos, por disparatado que sonara... ¡No estaba nada mal!

_CONTINUARÁ_


	12. Chapter 12

Les dejo otro capítulo…

Gracias por los comentarios que me dejan… Siempre espero opiniones… Espero que les guste como sigue la historia…

Hasta pronto!

* * *

"_Aunque calmes tu sexo en otros brazos_

_y te embriagues con otro sudor._

_Aunque creas que todo ha terminado,_

_aunque cambies la fecha del reloj._

_Nadie puede borrar el pasado,_

_la memoria y la emoción:_

_Porque hay algo de mí en tu corazón"._

_**Algo de mí en tu corazón. A. Lerner**_

* * *

Viajó con Wilson.

El traslado al hotel donde se realizaría el Congreso les llevó tres horas aproximadamente.

Tres largas horas en las que pararon un par de veces, para estirarse, y para tomar un café…

Las paradas eran necesarias: el dolor en la pierna últimamente se intensificaba...

El resto del tiempo había dormido. No tenía muchos deseos de hablar: no quería exponer, ni tampoco escuchar nada de su amigo.

Internamente sentía que estaba tocando fondo…

El problema es que tenía la triste certeza de que, más allá de ese fondo, existía la nada misma…

Entonces, prefería mantenerse así, en una especie de "limbo"…

Hablar con alguien, en este caso su mejor amigo, sería como ir un poco más allá… Y mirar un paso adelante le generaba vértigo. Tenía miedo de caer nuevamente en un abismo…

...

El entorno era agradable. Algo alejado de la ciudad. Mucha vegetación y árboles por doquier.

En el centro de un gran parque se hallaba el edificio en el que se desplegarían las "Jornadas de Medicina de la Familia" durante el presente día y los dos venideros.

Para ello, el hotel contaba con amplios salones en los que se desarrollarían los diversos paneles, talleres, disertaciones y ponencias

Era el lugar apropiado para todo aquello. Además de contar con muchas comodidades: restaurantes temáticos, piletas en planta baja y en la terraza, salas de estar, gimnasio, etc.

Se trataba de un Congreso de cierta importancia que convocaba a algunas "eminencias", como así también, gente de "medio pelo"de esa rama de la ciencia, provenientes de distintos lugares del país…

En el pensamiento de House, sólo se trataba de una mayoría de hipócritas, que simplemente estarían allí para lucirse y ensanchar su ego.

Además de la posibilidad de intercambio "social" que permitía esta clase de encuentros

Más allá de lo bello del entorno y de lo aburrida de la circunstancia, aún se preguntaba que diablos hacía allí.

Su valioso "aporte" sería expuesto por parte de su equipo. Tanto Trece como Chase, habían concurrido al evento para tal fin.

Intentaba averiguar cuál era el sentido de su presencia en ese lugar…

Quizá se trataba sólo de resolver su actual "enigma": ¿Por qué Cuddy le requirió con tanta firmeza su asistencia?…

La actitud de ella la última vez que se vieron, también le intrigaba…

"_¿Vendría con Rachel al Congreso?"_ _"¿Le acompañaría Lucas?"... _Como aquella vez...

Solo pensar en ello le daba náuseas… _"¿Habrá tenido sexo con ese tipo, luego de acostarse conmigo?"…_

Pero_ ¿Para qué hacerse estas preguntas?.. ¿Cuál era el significado que habría en ellas?. ¿Por qué, simplemente, no dejarla ir? _

"_Ella ya hizo su elección"_…

Se lo repetía mil veces a sí mismo. Pero las palabras le atravesaban la cabeza y pasaban sin dejar rastro…

No podía asimilarlas…

Además, Cuddy había matado su última esperanza de que hubiese "otra vez"… U "otras veces"…

Quizá nunca más la tendría como la tuvo aquella noche, y como deseaba tenerla siempre…

Tal cual como en su alucinación: _"**Siempre **quiero besarte"…_

Sí. Le obsesionaba, tanto o más que antes de tenerla entre sus brazos y de estar adentro de sus piernas…

Finalmente, llegaba a la conclusión de que seguía atrapado en el mismo juego… Pero con el sabor amargo del esparcimiento "solitario".

...

Llegaron justo para el momento de las acreditaciones.

Luego de una breve fila, personal de la organización les entregó una tarjeta identificatoria (que House guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo); el material de trabajo, y el programa completo del Congreso, que contenía tanto lo científico como lo recreativo.

-_Bueno Wilson, me despido… Voy a echar una siesta, espero que haya conexión wi-fi en la habitación…_

_-¿Te despides?. ¿Cuddy no nos reservó un cuarto para ambos?_

_-No. Perdona… Pero ahora que me acuesto con la jefa, tengo ciertos privilegios,_ ¿_entiendes?_ Respondió House, guiñando un ojo con picardía…

_- Ok. ¡Tienes suerte!... Pero fue solo una vez House… ¡Que pena por ti!… No veo nuevas esperanzas para ello… ¿O me equivoco?_... Intentó burlarse. _Veré con quién tendré que compartir habitación, entonces_… Dijo por último Wilson, suspirando y llevando su mirada hacia el techo, en señal de resignación.

Ambos se dirigieron al mostrador de recepción… Allí el conserje entregaba las llaves a los asistentes…

Había muchas personas allí, casi 150 en ese salón… Pero todo transcurría ordenadamente.

_-¿Su nombre Dr.?_ El recepcionista hizo el intento de dirigir su vista a la solapa del saco de House, pero ésta estaba vacía…

_-Gregory House._

El hombre leyó en los listados, tomó una tarjeta magnética y le indicó: -_la 224_.

_-Ok, gracias._

_-¿Ya llegó su compañero de cuarto? Para entregarle la otra tarjeta…_

_-¿Qué compañero de cuarto?... Estoy solo en esa habitación…_

_-Mmm. Me temo que no Dr. House. Acá figura claramente en el listado que me entregó el Comité organizador: habitación 224. Dr G. House y Dr. J. Wilson._

A su lado, Wilson sonreía triunfante …

_-¡Tienes suerte! ¡Cuddy ha entendido el privilegio que significa mi compañía!_ Dijo, mientras tomaba la otra tarjeta…

_-¡Vete al diablo! ¡Debe haber un error!. Cuddy me prometió. Fue mi condición para venir!_

_-¡Y tú eres un niño House! ¿Cómo crees que la decana haría semejante excepción contigo?... Cuddy no le cargaría un coste mayor al hospital.._

_-No es el hospital, imbécil... ¡Son las empresas las que ponen el dinero!... Tendré que aclarar esto…_

House se dirigió, con no poca molestia, a un grupo de personas que parecían pertenecer a la organización del evento.

_-¿La Dra. Cuddy, por favor? Necesito hablar con ella…_

_-Y usted ¿es el Dr. House?_ Le respondió una de las mujeres…

-_Sí…¿ Cómo lo sabes?_

_-La Dra. Cuddy nos adelantó que quizá usted vendría a quejarse por el tema de la habitación que le asignaron. En este momento ella está en una reunión. Pero nos encargó que le trasmitiéramos sus disculpas. Hubo algunos inconvenientes. Pero insistió que, por favor, si es tan amable, se aloje en el cuarto que le han otorgando…_

_-No soy tan amable… Dile a Cuddy que tendrá que solucionarlo de algún modo…_Contestó irritado.

House entendió que no tenía caso seguir discutiendo con ellas.

Ya estaba allí.

Menuda trampa le había tendido Cuddy, pensó…

No le molestaba compartir el cuarto con su amigo… Que por cierto, ya se le había adelantado a subir…

Pero sí le encabronaba que ella no hubiese cumplido con parte del trato…

Caminaba hacia la habitación, a disgusto… ¡Con bronca por haberle creído!…

Sintió que "la decana" se le había burlado… ¡Le ganó en la pulseada!

Luego se perdió unos segundos en su pensamiento… Y sonrió…

Se dijo para sí mismo:

_-¿Está jugando? ¡Tú **sí quieres **jugar, Dra. Cuddy!… _

CONTINUARÁ...


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno gente, les dejo otro capítulo:

No sin antes agradecer los comentarios...

**Y no duden en poner opiniones o sugerencias... Serán bienvenidas.**

Cariños y hasta la próxima

* * *

"_**Soy el perro Pluto, **__**que reclama el hueso de tu compasión.**_

_**Soy la Perestroika, **__**que exige transparencia en tu ropa interior...**_

… _**Estoy en tu bolso. C**__**on los documentos y el encendedor...  
Soy el espejito que te observa a diario en el ascensor…**_

_**Si te hace falta un ángel,  
para subir al cielo.  
Si precisas un diablo,  
para ir al quinto infierno.  
Si te hace falta un mago  
que te convierta en fuego.  
Si precisas un guía,  
de todo el universo:  
Ése soy yo..."**_

**Angel y Demonio. Jairo. D. Salzano**

**HOUSE**

Aburrido.

Francamente tedioso…

Asistí a un par de presentaciones que me parecieron totalmente hastiosas. Exposicíones de prácticas carentes de imaginación… Todo sonaba repetitivo y redundaba en lo mismo...

No había absolutamente nada de lo que a mí me atrapaba de la medicina.

Me topé con algún que otro colega que conocí en el pasado.

Se acercarban porque conocían el trabajo de G. House y su equipo.

Y entre tanta gente, alguna doctorcita me había "echado el ojo": Como la joven y atractiva Dra. Wisley.

Ella se arrimó, demasiado gentil, a saludarme. Compartimos un breve diálogo gratamente superficial, pleno de frases de doble sentido, con los cuales nos reímos en complicidad.

Claro que, gracias a Cuddy, compartía habitación con Wilson, y no había ninguna esperanza de que gozara de una suerte de "alegría" en la noche…

...

La vi.

Se estuvo meneando todo el día de aquí para allá.

¡Como si el Congreso recayera sólo sobre sus espaldas!

Había muchas personas allí que formaban parte del Comité Organizador. Pero actuaba como si todo dependiese de su trabajo.

Andaba con el paso firme, de manera singular, como solamente ella lo hacía…

Algunos asistentes, cada tanto, frenaban su paso y se paraban a saludarla; o quizá a felicitarla…

Ella se detenía e intercambiaba palabras con una cordialidad que parecía sobreactuada.

Cada tanto cruzábamos la mirada…

Le observaba serio. Estaba furioso …

Ella solo miraba y sonreía… Me echaba un vistazo y volvía a su ajetreada actividad social …

Era quien representaba al hospital, y se tomaba esa tarea muy en serio.

Un par de veces me crucé con Chase, rodeado de jóvenes médicas que parecían seducirlo… _¡Quizá el niño bonito tenga más suerte que yo, esta noche!,_ pensé..

También lo ví a Wilson, sitiado por otros colegas, atrapado en alguna infértil conversación sobre Oncología.

Luego, nuevamente me topaba con ella, y con su mirada…

Casi parecía a propósito….

A veces sentía como un flechazo en mi espalda: giraba la cabeza y allí estaba la decana, con sus ojos puestos en mí, contemplándome…

Cuando yo la descubría, ella solo bajaba la vista y seguía…

No es que yo no la obsevara... ¡Todo el tiempo lo hacía!.

Estaba despampanante, envuelta en su ajustado traje gris, que permitía apreciar todos sus encantos.

Por supuesto, no era el único que los percibía… Varios médicos habían reparado en el culo de Cuddy, y lo admiraban como yo, sin disimulo.

Parecía que andaba sola. No vi a su novio, ni a la niñera de Rachel…O por lo menos no me los crucé en toda la tarde…

….

Por fin llegó el esperado momento del Congreso, el que depararía un poco más de acción : El brindis de bienvenida.

Se realizaba en el salón principal del Hotel.

Tragos, música, gente muy bien arreglada… Todos dispuestos a una noche de diversión, lejos de las serias presentaciones médicas.

Yo me calcé mi pantalón de traje negro y mi camisa blanca para asistir al evento, que, en realidad, prometía más de lo que proporcionaba…

Cuddy se apareció luciendo un vestido rojo, que le sentaba a las mil maravillas. Me encantaba como ese color hacía contraste con su cabello negro y sus profundos ojos grises.

Me le crucé en su camino y con el bastón le imposibilité el paso:

_-¡Me debes una!_

_-¿Yo? Yo no te debo nada House…_ Se sonreía. Ambos con una copa de champagne en la mano.

_-¿Me estás jodiendo? Prometiste que tendría una habitación individual_

_-Hice lo posible, pero hubo inconvenientes… Algunas presencias inesperadas. Nos quedamos cortos con el lugar, House._

_-Y por culpa de tu falta de organización, me quitas la posibilidad de una alegría esta noche…_

_-¡Hombre! ¡No me hagas pensar que esta es la última oportunidad de sexo en tu vida!_

Se retiraba, pero la tomé con fuerza del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar…

_-¿A qué juegas conmigo? No te estoy entendiendo…_

_-¿Juego? ¡No sé a qué quieres jugar tú!_

Le miré a los ojos:

_-Tú, sí sabes…_

Y agregué:

_-¿Cuál es tu problema? Te niegas al sexo conmigo… ¡Y me impides a que yo disfrute!_

Me acerqué más ella, para evitar ser escuchado, y con la excusa de tenerla más cerca aún.

_-O acaso no quieres que ponga mis manos en otra, como lo hice contigo…_

_-Haz lo que desees…_

La solté, pero no le quité la mirada:

_-Deseo que me expliques que diablos hago aquí._

_-Estás aquí porque yo te lo pedí._

_-¿Y por qué?_

_-Porque te necesito aquí… _

_-¡No entiendo para qué!. Deja los misterios y ¡explícate!..._

Alguien interrumpió la conversación y ella solo dijo:

_-Nos vemos luego Dr. House. _

Se retiró.

Dejándome trastornado... Colmado de dudas

* * *

"_Me basta con saber que estás muy cerca…"_

**Jairo**

**CUDDY**

Me sentía agotada…

Todo el tiempo forzando el gesto, poniéndole "actitud" a la situación, tratando de sonreír, agradar a los profesionales que habían asistido al Encuentro.

Anduve de reunión en reunión… Traté de escuchar y participar de distintas ponencias.

Pero en realidad, no lograba concentrarme.

No quería estar allí, con tanta gente desconocida. Intentando caer bien y cumplir adecuadamente con mi función.

Se me hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano… Aunque se tratara de una tarea habitual, que, por lo general, no me costaba demasiado.

Pero hoy era diferente.

No tenía deseos de forzar nada. Solo anhelaba conectarme conmigo misma y con lo que sentía.

Con lo que se estaba gestando adentro de mí: quizá una nueva Cuddy…

Pero para que surgiera debía darle un espacio y en ese ámbito me era imposible.

Lo único que me cautivaba en aquel lugar era su presencia.

En los últimos días pude aclararme y reparar en ello. En esa verdad.

Durante todos estos años me había bastado, simplemente, con tenerlo cerca.

No había necesariamente un vínculo concreto entre nosotros, aunque algo, aunque no tuviera un nombre específico, existía.

No lo éramos, aunque en nuestros altercados cotidianos actuáramos como una pareja…

Tampoco teníamos una "amistad" convencional, aunque había confianza suficiente entre nosotros para hablarnos con sinceridad.

Concretamente se trataba de una relación laboral, plena de juegos de seducción, teñida de particularidades "muy nuestras".

Porque lo que existía entre nosotros, no era nada convencional, sin duda.

Sin embargo, y más allá de todos los rótulos que intentara ponerle, había un sentimiento arraigado, que nos sujetaba el uno al otro.

Al menos así lo sentía…

Y en mis días de introspección, de bucear profundamente en mí, llegué a esa conclusión: lo necesitaba…

**Necesitaba tenerlo cerca.**

Me hacía sentir segura.

Paradójicamente, y aunque pareciera una locura, o una contradicción, con él era con la única persona que me sentía "a salvo".

House era duro, a veces altanero, transgresor y por lo general me significaba un "dolor de ovarios"…

Pero también era el tipo más honesto que yo había conocido en mi vida… A su manera, me cuidaba…

El no dejaría nunca que me mintiera a mí misma… Su sinceridad era brutal… Pero también habitaba mucha ternura en él…

Su sola presencia me abrigaba.

Una mezcla de hombre y de niño.

Proyectaba una imagen y ocultaba otra…

Yo así lo vislumbraba.

Me tenía embobada…

Aunque me costara confesármelo en la intimidad, aunque por años intenté negármelo: estaba enamorada...

...

Me lo crucé varias veces en los amplios salones del "centro de convenciones"…

Tuve, incluso, el impulso de acercarme y hablarle. Explicarle un poco más.

Pero no me animé.

Otra parte de mí me decía: _¡Espera Cuddy! ¡Haz tu trabajo! Luego habrá tiempo para hablar…_

En un momento le vi coqueteando con una joven doctora… ¡Una cualquiera!. Sonreían… ¡Les odié a ambos! ¡Como se atrevía a mirar y divertirse con otra mujer frente a mis narices!

Cruzamos un par de veces nuestra mirada. Siempre me intimidaba…

Sus ojos puestos en mí… A veces eran un abrazo tierno, y otras un violento temblor.

Sentía que con su mirada, sencillamente, me rozaba…

...

Llegó el momento social por excelencia en las Jornadas: el brindis de inauguración…

Me topé con él.

Más bien me frenó en seco…

Amaba su atuendo de jean, despreocupado… Pero esta noche se lo veía extremadamente sexy…Y absolutamente provocativo.

Creo que ambos habíamos tomado algunas copas, ya…

Me recriminó el no haber cumplido con parte del trato…

Se me sugería…

Me pidió explicaciones del por qué de su presencia allí…

Y yo no tenía demasiadas palabras para responder a su interrogatorio…

O mi respuesta no le servía…

Sólo podía decirle la verdad, y al parecer, ésta no le bastaba:

-"_Estás aquí, porque te lo pedí_… _Porque lo necesitaba…"_

Y sólo para mis adentros, la frase continuaba:

_Porque estos días no he estado bien... Porque tengo miedo... y solo contigo me siento segura…_

_Porque te quiero..._

_Porque a veces…me basta con saber que estás muy cerca…_

_CONTINUARÁ..._


	14. Chapter 14

Gracias por todos los comentarios…

Es muy importante saber que alguien lee y disfruta lo que uno con cariño escribe…

Y también están buenas las críticas…

Estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios (obviamente son con respeto)… y se los agradezco de corazón!

Les dejo otro capitulo…

* * *

**"_Hay algunos que dicen_**

**_que todos los caminos conducen a Roma_**

**_y es verdad porque el mío_**

**_me lleva cada noche al hueco que te nombra_**

**_Y le hablo y le suelto_**

**_una sonrisa, una blasfemia y dos derrotas;_**

**_luego apago tus ojos_**

**_y duermo con tu nombre besando mi boca…_**

**_Ay amor mío_**

**_Que terriblemente absurdo es estar vivo_**

**_Sin el alma de tu cuerpo, sin tu latido_**

**_Sin tu latido…"_**

_Sin tu latido. L. E. Aute_

_

* * *

_

La reunión social que parecía tan promisoria estaba terminando por fastidiarlo.

Cuddy se había desaparecido…

Le dolía la pierna y el ibuprofeno no surtía el efecto esperado.

Su terapia de rehabilitación le había ayudado a aceptar con más claridad lo que ya sabía, y por tanto tiempo se había negado: el dolor físico no sólo provenía de su cuerpo…

A estas alturas conocía muy bien a qué respondía.

Y esta noche no solo le dolía su realidad.

Le perturbaba no resolver totalmente el "acertijo".

No entender por qué Cuddy había insistido con su presencia en ese lugar… ¿Quería humillarlo no cumpliendo con lo pactado?

Deseaba estar cerca de ella. Le gustaba seguirle los pasos…

Pero también le dolía.

Porque era un "acercamiento" a la distancia…

Porque ella le había evadido sistemáticamente en toda la jornada; y evitaba darle algún tipo de respuesta a su interrogatorio...

...

Aún había gente pululando en el dichoso "brindis".

Los profesionales que en el día mostraban una postura de sensatez sobreactuada, daban por la noche una imagen bastante distante de la mesura científica.

A House no le cabían los formalismos y proyectaba la misma imagen de siempre…

Se sonreía al ver el espectáculo que proporcionaban algunos "viejos colegas"…Todo gracias al ruido y al alcohol …

Se encontró con Wilson que parecía estar exhausto… Con sueño, quizá por haber tomado algunas copas…

-_Estoy cansado. Manejar hasta aquí esta mañana fue agotador, así que me retiraré a dormir. Por favor, no hagas demasiado ruido cuando entres._

-_Intentaré… Aunque te pediría a ti que no hagas ruido si me escuchas… Trata de "no existir" por un momento. _

_-No te entiendo…¡House!… No querrás…_

_-¡Pero mira como me está echando el ojo la Dra Wisley!_

-_¡La Dra. Wisley se le ha tirado a más de uno, en este y el anterior congreso! _

_-¿Te parece? ¡Mejor entonces! ¡Es que yo no soy celoso! ¡Es justo lo que buscaba! Sólo la quería para "echarme un polvo"…_

_-Tú solo necesitas a esa chica para olvidarte por un rato de Cuddy._

House lo miró serio:

_-Ella me está evitando…_

_-Insiste. ¿Desde cuando te resistes a acosar a la decana?…_

_-¿Tú me sugieres que acose a Cuddy?_

_-Solo digo que quizá sea el momento de hablar en serio de una buena vez…_

_-Intenté algo en el último Congreso… Y por si no lo recuerdas, no me fue muy bien con tu "sabio" consejo._

_-Recuerdo… Pero esta vez está sola._

_-Cuddy nunca estará "sola"… Desde que decidió ser madre optó por vivir acompañada._

_-¡House! Que Cuddy tenga una hija no la inhabilita como mujer. Y esta vez decidió no traer a Rachel al Congreso._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? _

_-Estuve hablando con ella. Rachel ha estado con las defensas bajas y decidió que era mejor dejarla al cuidado de su madre y no exponerla aquí, donde se congrega tanta gente. Y además, Lucas…_

House lo escuchaba con atención… Pero Wilson iba cambiando rápidamente el tono de su voz, como así también el tema de conversación:

_-Mmm… Sí… Creo que la Dra. Wisley __**nos observa **__y se está acercando…_

House lo miró con ironía:

-¡_Te mira a ti porque estás conmigo y quiere que te vayas!… ¿No te estabas yendo a dormir? _

-_Ok. Pero no lo hago por tí… ¡Uy!. ¡Estoy seguro que me mira a mí también…!_

_Solo lo hago por Sam._ – Giró los ojos hacia arriba con resignación - _Ni se te ocurra llevarla a la habitación…_

House volvió a mirarlo con fastidio y picardía:

-_¿Que clase de amigo eres?… ¡Parecen todos empeñados en ir contra mi felicidad!_

…

La Dra. Wisley era joven y atractiva. Muy seductora. Sabía que llamaba la atención de muchos, y hasta se podría decir que era su objetivo primordial en ese lugar: de día y de noche…

No tenía "muchas luces"… Pero al menos no era una hipócrita…

A House le divertía la conversación trivial que mantenía con la bella mujer, que, por cierto, ya tenía muchas copas de más en su haber.

Le brindaba la distracción que necesitaba… Su amigo estaba en lo cierto.

Pero matar el tiempo con ella no era una "faena" que le disgustara.

Por el contrario, quizá hubiese ido más allá; si no fuera por la interrupción de uno de los conserjes del hotel:

El tipo, con la escrupulosidad de un mayordomo, venía con una tarjeta magnética en la mano. De aquellas que abren las puertas de las habitaciones:

-_Dr. House. Ya tenemos su habitación lista. Cuando desee estamos a disposición para trasladar su equipaje_. El hombre le entregó la tarjeta… _Y mil disculpas por los inconvenientes, en nombres de los organizadores… Si quiere, le acompaño para indicarle el lugar…_

House le miró con sorpresa y con un gesto casi triunfal.

Por un momento olvidó para qué le había solicitado una habitación individual a Cuddy…

En realidad, todo había sido parte de una mutua provocación, el "tira y afloje" de siempre…

Miró a la Dra. Wisley, quién fue una atenta espectadora de la atípica situación a esas horas de la noche:

_-¿Me disculpas?, _le dijo sin vueltas_… Luego te veo…_

…

Lo guió hasta al tercer y último piso del hotel. El camino se detuvo frente a una de las pocas habitaciones de ese nivel: la 301.

El conserje abrió y quedó un paso afuera de la puerta.

House ingresó y encendió una luz.

Lo primero era un pasillo que enlazaba dos espacios.

Dio unos pasos y avanzó hacia una de las amplias habitaciones. En el centro se ubicaba una cama de grandes dimensiones, una mesa de luz a cada lado y una tv con pantalla de plasma… A la derecha, una abertura comunicaba a un toilette …

Al final, un amplio ventanal que daba a una terraza, dejaba entrever las copas de los árboles y el silencio de la noche estrellada.

La decoración era sobria y refinada… Como era el estilo de aquel lugar…

House retrocedió unos pasos hacia el pasillo para dirigirse a la otra sala.

Al fondo también se observaba un ventanal por el que entraba un tenue resplandor…

Pero aún no podía ver bien…

Encendió la luz… Observó algo atónito… y se sonrió.

Fue un gesto dulce… Una breve expresión de satisfacción… Sencillamente porque no se lo esperaba.

Un **"detalle"**, que sintió como una suave* e inexplicable caricia...

Erguida, en el medio del salón, la caja de madera reluciente que abrigaba a un gran amor, una de las más fieles.

La que nunca lo había abandonado, ni en los peores momentos de su vida…

La música.

Se acercó al instrumento, se sentó en la banqueta, abrió la tapa e hizo sonar el reluciente teclado…

En el silencio del piso, se escucharon, por unos instantes, algunos acordes de "Claro de Luna" de Debussy, tocados magistralmente por el Doctor.

Se detuvo. Giró la cabeza y miró al hombre que lo había acompañado.

El conserje había quedado sobrecogido por los sonidos que el "_médico cojo_" y de "_fuerte personalidad_" había arrancado al instrumento.

Sus compañeros así lo habían mencionado cuando se refirieron a él mientras acondicionaban el cuarto, "tan especialmente", tal cual como lo habían solicitado…

_- Sí. Tráiganme el equipaje. El Dr. Wilson se lo entregará_…

Y agregó con algo de melancolía:

_-Quizá me quede más de lo planeado por aquí…_

_

* * *

_

* Piano, en italiano significa "suave"…(yo recién hoy me entero…)

CONTINUARÁ….


	15. Chapter 15

Les dejo otro capítulo…

Es difícil plasmar las ideas que rondaban por mi cabeza cuando comencé a escribir esto… Pero me encanta ir recorriendo la historia… Y la verdad, cuando lo termine… voy a extrañarlo! Pero todo va llegando a su fin…

Dudo si dejar aquí, como un final "super abierto"... o avanzar a un final "semi abierto"...

Veremos!

Ojalá les guste..

Agradezco todos los comentarios! Y los espero, como siempre…

Saludos!

* * *

_**Anda,  
dime lo que sientes,  
no temas si me mata,  
que yo sólo entiendo  
tus labios como espadas,  
y ven a mis brazos,  
dejemos los datos,  
seamos un cuerpo enamorado.**_

_Anda. L.E. Aute_

_

* * *

_

Un toc-toc en la puerta interrumpió el improvisado concierto solitario, mientras repasaba, con los ojos cerrados, quien sabe que melodías…

Se detuvo un momento y se dirigió a atender el llamado...

Aún sentía una emoción extraña por el instrumento que lo aguardaba en la habitación, cual si fuese un regalo cuidadosa y amorosamente planeado.

Giró el picaporte y abrió.

El "botones" estaba allí, con su equipaje.

House le dio lugar para que pasara y dejara las valijas en el pasillo.

_-Gracias…_

Y antes de que el tipo se retirase, agregó con curiosidad:

_-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

_-Sí. Claro, sr. House…_

_-¿Este piano siempre ha estado aquí?_

El hombre sonrió:

_-No señor. Este piano pertenece a la sala de conciertos del hotel. Por cierto, traerlo hasta aquí fue bastante complicado. Ese fue el motivo por el cual hubo dermoras en entregar la habitación… Además de que debíamos entregarlo afinado y en perfectas condiciones..._

House, gesticuló una tenue sonrisa que iluminó su mirada…

Por un breve lapso, se quedó en silencio, hundido en sus pensamientos… Sin percatarse de que el empleado aún seguía allí…

_-¿Necesita algo más?_

_-No…Gracias._

….

Finalmente la mujer había cumplido con su trato…

Había logrado la habitación individual que solicitó como condición para permanecer en el Congreso…

Pero ahora existía algo más: abrigaba una vaga esperanza.

No quiso esperar más…

Era tarde ya, pero se resistía a "hacer tiempo" hasta el próximo día.

Bajó y la buscó.

Ya eran pocos los que deambulaban por el lugar. Eran cerca de la una de la mañana y la actividad del "Encuentro Científico" se reanudaría a eso de las 9,30.

"_Quizá estará durmiendo, ya"…_ Pensó

Pero le urgía encontrarla.

Atravesó el salón de fiestas y se dirigió al parque.

El cielo regalaba un manto de estrellas…Propio de esos territorios alejados de toda contaminación visual…

Sólo las luces de los astros eran suficientes para alumbrar, naturalmente, esa especie de "edén".

Una suave brisa inundaba todo el ambiente, instigando a la música que emitían las copas de los árboles: el chocar de las hojas y las ramas entre sí.

Se respiraba un aire puro, limpio, húmedo, fresco. Con olor a pasto y tierra mojada.

El lugar contaba con distintos senderos a cuyos lados se encontraban estratégicamente ubicados los bancos. para descansar y contemplar el paisaje.

Transitó, abstraído, por uno de ellos, elegido al azar.

Y el camino lo llevó hacia ella.

Estaba sola…Como si lo esperase...

Cuddy levantó la vista cuando escuchó sus pasos:

_-Hola_

House saludó con un gesto… y se sentó a su lado, reclinándose sobre su bastón…

_-¿Me responderás ahora?_

Había cierta paz en sus miradas…

_-¿A cuál de todas tus preguntas?_

_-Me dirás por qué has insistido en mi presencia aquí… Aunque __**yo sé porque vine**__…_

Cuddy frunció el ceño. Entre extrañada y confundida lo miró:

_-¿Y por qué?_

-_Nooo. ¡Yo he preguntado primero!_

_- Mmmm. Bien. **Por encima de todo**, estás aquí porque soy tu jefa y puedo mandarte…_

_-¡Ajá!… Eso sonó algo… impersonal…y autoritario de tu parte_

_-¡Es que es la única forma en que puedo contigo!_

_-Mmm… Y eso sonó… ¡metafórico!_

Cuddy volvió a fruncir el ceño, dirigiendo su vista hacia él… intrigada…

_-Sólo puedes si estás encima mío! Ok… Vale_.- suspiró- _Trataré de tenerlo en cuenta si es que hay alguna oportunidad…_

_-¡House!_

_-Sigue… Si hay un "encima de todo", tiene que haber un "fondo" o un "debajo"…_

Cuddy se sinceró:

_-**En el fondo**, estás aquí porque soy una egoísta…_

House la encudriñaba con atención: Sus sentidos puestos en ella, en cada uno de sus gestos, en su boca, en su aliento, en el temblor de su voz ronca y profunda...

Mientras tanto, Cuddy observaba hacia delante, el "infinito"… Como queriendo adentrarse en sus secretas emociones para ponérselas en palabras…

Y a él le apetecía escucharla… Lo precisaba…

Los vocablos salían a borbotones de los labios de Lisa, como si se tratara del agua liberada de un dique que acaba de abrir sus compuertas…

_- Estás aquí porque soy una egoísta..._

_Porque te quiero conmigo. _

_Porque siento que todo tambalea a mi alrededor… _

_Porque no sé lo que quiero… O quizá lo sé y no me animo…_

_Porque no me siento con fuerzas suficientes y no sabía si podría sobrellevar este "bendito" congreso en el que me metí como organizadora, mientras mi cabeza es un enredo…_

Lo miró y prosiguió:

_-Si te tengo cerca, sé que tengo donde apoyarme…_

House se sonrió y dulcemente acarició su cabello:

_-¡Estás trastornada de verdad!_

Cuddy frenó en seco su "catarsis"… Por un segundo pensó: _"¡qué dije!"_

El continuó, mientras dejaba entrever algo de melancolía en sus palabras:

-_Estás loca si de verdad buscas apoyo en un "cojo"… Los rengos necesitan un bastón para andar… y los adictos un "tutor"* para sostenerse…_

Ella volvió a tranquilizarse, mientras lo escuchaba…

Ese hombre. por momentos seco, afectivamente torpe, le inundaba de ternura…

_-Eso es lo que me enamora de ti… Todos de una manera u otra escondemos nuestras "heridas de guerra"… Las ocultamos… Y a veces quisieras hacerlo… Pero se las expones al mundo. Andas a los tumbos, como todos… Pero eres inteligente y fuerte. Quizá el hombre más fuerte que he conocido…Te has levantado de muchas caídas. _

Y subrayó:

_-Es en tí en quien quiero apoyarme…_

Las palabras que en otro momento le hubieran sonado cursis, melodramáticas, las sentía profundas y sinceras esbozadas por Cuddy

Le conmovía pensar que despertaba algo así en ella. Era una sensación nueva percibirla relajada y abierta sólo para él… Lejos de la "armadura" de decana que se calzaba a diario, cada vez que se cruzaban…

Se hizo un silencio, que ella rompió velozmente:

_-Y tú…¿ por qué **crees** haber venido?_

_-¡Eso es obvio! ... Porque deseaba tocar el piano para tí, esta noche_… Le respondió guiñándole un ojo…

Ella con una sonrisa, interrogó traviesa:

_-¿Ya estás en tu habitación?_

_-Mmm… Sí_…

El no dejaba de mirarla…

_-¡Bueno! ¡Ya no seré yo la responsable de tu abstinencia sexual!... Ya puedes ir a buscar a la doctora con la que has estado coqueteando toda la tarde…_

_-No… esta noche, no…¿Por quien me has tomado? Debo hacerme desear un poco más… _

Y agregó, cómplice:

_-Quizá pueda darle celos contigo…_

Se acercó hacia ella... La tomó por el cuello...

Y le besó en los labios...

_

* * *

_

* Palo, caña, etc., que bien se pone al lado de una planta para sujetar a él su tallo mientras es tierno a fin de que no se tuerza o rompa; o bien, se pone para guiar el desarrollo de la planta.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Y sí, me voy acercando al final..._**

**_Acá les dejo unas palabritas más..._**

**_Ojalá les guste._**

**_Saludos_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Casi un epílogo..._**

**_Palabras de Cuddy_**

_Recordaba las muchas veces que hubiese querido halagarte y que no me animé a hacerlo: por temor, por pudor…_

_Porque tenía pánico a tu reacción…_

_Por miedo a una respuesta socarrona._

_Porque además:¡era y soy tu jefa!.._

_¡Tantos prejuicios! ¡Tantas dudas!_

_Hoy me siento con la libertad suficiente de decir y hacer lo que me venga en gana…_

_Una mujer nueva florece en mí… Y te lo debo a ti._

_Aquel día que apareciste en mi despacho proponiéndome consumar una noche de intimidad, me llevó al límite y a definir, por fin, lo que quería de mi vida…_

_O quizá, lo que no quería…_

_¡Estuvimos tan cerca estos veinte años!_

_Compartimos innumerables momentos…_

_Discrepamos… Nos enfrentamos…_

_Por mi parte, traté de limitar tus locas ideas, y, al mismo tiempo, te apoyé toda vez que pude._

_Porque siempre creí en tí. En tu enorme capacidad como médico, en tu brillante intelecto…_

_Pero también habité cerca de tu dolor…_

_Estuve a tu lado, aunque a veces no me vieras, cada vez que te caíste y cuando volviste a ponerte de pie._

_Te odié en infinidad de momentos e, indefinidamente, te volví amar._

_Ahora solo deseo agasajarte…_

_Porque te lo mereces… Porque lo vales mas de lo que crees…_

_Y el piano en esta habitación de hotel..._

_Es el "regalo" que por mucho tiempo no me atreví a brindarte, pero que hoy siento que sí, que puedo…_

_Porque, aquella noche, de muchas maneras, me abriste tu corazón… Y pude vislumbrar, certera, todo lo que abrigas en él para mí…_

_El piano es una parte tuya… La que no muestras…._

_La que te guardas para tí, porque de alguna manera, a través de la música, dejas entrever tu alma._

_Y tú sólo expones el intelecto frente al mundo…_

_El "otro" House, el que ocultas... Se escabulle…_

_Pero allí está: profundo, intenso… complicado y tierno._


	17. Chapter 17

Bueno… Acá les dejo el último capítulo del fic.

Espero conocer sus opiniones…

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Saludos!

* * *

_Anda,_  
_quítate el vestido_  
_las flores y las trampas,_  
_ponte la desnuda_  
_violencia que recatas…_

_Anda,_  
_deja que descubra_  
_los montes de tu mapa,_  
_la concupiscencia_  
_secreta de tu alma…._

_Anda,_  
_pídeme que viole_  
_las leyes que te encarnan,_  
_que no quede intacto_  
_ni un poro en la batalla…_

_Y ven a mis brazos,_  
_dejemos los datos,_  
_seamos un cuerpo enamorado._

Anda. L. E. Aute

* * *

Se sentó en la banqueta, a su lado.

_-La hice para ti…*_

En el medio del silencio de la noche, en esa habitación en penumbras, las manos de House comenzaron a recorrer el teclado, casi acariciándolo; arrancandole una bella y entrañable melodía…

Los embargaba una emoción profunda: la de estar serena e íntimamente unidos.

Un instante lleno de magia, inundado del olor a madera que emanaba del piano, del cercano aliento, del perfume del "otro", amado y deseado…

La música sonaba suave y melancólica…

A Cuddy le parecía percibirla no solo en sus oídos… Le atravesaba la piel, se le metía por todos los poros… Le embriagaba el alma.

Con los ojos vidriosos, con un brazo en su espalda, apoyada en él, lo observaba…

Nunca lo había escuchado, ni lo había visto así… Le conmovía...

Él estaba ahí, contándole en esa serenata, un trozo de la historia compartida.

Recordándole que el lazo que existía entre ambos había estado y estaría siempre, a pesar de los fantasmas del ayer, y de las incertidumbres del futuro…

Y gracias a la obstinación de ambos…

Gracias al impulso que los llevaba a buscarse incansablemente…

"_¿Qué cosas descubriste en mí?. ¿Por qué no pude verte?. ¿Por qué me escondí?_

_¿En que pensabas cuando la escribiste?", _reflexionaba.

Ni en sueños hubiese imaginado que ese hombre tocaba tan maravillosamente el piano… Y menos aún, haber sido "su musa inspiradora" alguna vez…

Sobraban las palabras…

Se sentía profundamente amada.

Cuando el suave galope sobre las teclas cesó, se miraron.

Cuddy tomó su rostro y esbozó:

-_Te amo…_

Se besaron.

…

House sonreía incrédulo y por fin se animó a preguntar:

_-Y… me dices ¿que hay de jugar a dos puntas?_

_-Ya te dije: no sé jugar a dos puntas… _Y agregó_: Terminé con Lucas, luego de estar contigo_.

Él, con desconcierto, la miró:

_-Pero te pregunté…_

_-Me preguntaste si volvería a repetirse… Y la respuesta es no. No de la misma manera… No quiero ser esa mujer…_

House la frenó…

_-¡Que retorcida eres jefa!… ¿Acaso pensaste que yo quería algo contigo sólo si te compartía?_

Cuddy sonreía

_-En verdad no sabía que querías… Tú no dijiste mucho…_

_-Y tú tampoco me dabas lugar… De hecho lo habías elegido a él… ¡Ahora serás castigada!_

House bajó la tapa del piano, y, atrapándola entre sus brazos, la trajo sobre sus piernas.

Ella, divertida, susurró en su oído:

_-¿Y cual será ese horrible castigo?_

_-Obviamente, pasarás la noche conmigo para darle celos a la Dra. Wisley…_

Cuddy se liberó, se puso de pie y se ubicó tras él, tomándolo por la espalda y besando provocadoramente su cuello…

_-Mmm.. Ok…_ respondió. Y luego, acercándose aún más a su oído continuó, mientras le desabrochaba con sutileza la camisa : - _Pero para eso, necesito algo…_ …

El la tomó por sus brazos, justo cuando ella se adentraba en su torso desnudo.

Se puso de pie frente a Cuddy, la rodeó por la cintura, al tiempo que comenzó a regalarle y desparramarle caricias, con apremio, por todos los rincones de su anatomía...

Los besos, que comenzaron suaves, se tornaron, de manera abrupta, desenfrenados…

Por un segundo, se detuvieron a recobrar el aire, cuando House entre susurros, preguntó, curioso:

_-¿Y qué es lo que necesitas… si se puede saber?_

Ella, con su mirada clavada en los infinitos ojos azules de su hombre, que no cesaba de observarla, de tocarla, de besarla… E irrumpiendo sorpresivamente adentro de sus pantalones, le soltó, seductora:

_-Necesito tu cuerpo…_

House aliviado y travieso, sonrió…llevándola con mucha más fuerza para sí:

_-Acá me tienes…_

FIN

* * *

_* "Serenata para Cuddy" interpretada por Hugh Laurie… Es muy bonito escucharla y les confieso que en mi cabeza sonó muchas veces mientras escribía el fic. Sobre todo cuando me centré en Cuddy._


End file.
